Hitsugaya's 'vacation'
by Kimichan13
Summary: Toshiro sent on a mission to Hogwarts to look for high reitsu.Between watching out for the Quadwizard champion Harry,keeping an eye on Invisible Man,figuring out why his hollow detector goes off,keeping his 'school' in line,the tournament & his mission,Toshiro suspects Rangiku may have called it a 'vacation' for her own purposes.
1. Mission Assignment

**Konnichi wa! **

**Hello this is Kimichan13 and I have gone and created this fic! I really enjoyed doing this fic so please enjoy!**

**I do not own.**

**There may be quotes from the Harry Potter book so just to forewarn you! Not too many in the first chapters I don't think.**

_**Hyourinmaru talking to Hitsugaya**_

_Thoughts or Hitsugaya speaking to Hyourinmaru_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mission Assignment**

* * *

Histugaya sighed and leaned back against the windowsill; eagerly letting the cold breeze wash over him. He looked over Soul Society and sighed again while listening to the sound of Shinigami bustling here and there on their daily activities. He raised his head as he heard the soft murmuring of a hell butterfly's wings and let it land on his finger. The delicate butterfly whispered the message in his ear quietly.

:Hitsugaya taicho, you are requested to attend a meeting at the first's barracks. It starts immediately:

Hitsugaya jumped up and quickly grabbing Hyourinmaru, shunpo-ed off. He arrived and nodded to the other captains already present. He walked over to his spot and awaited the start of the meeting. To his surprise the meeting started immediately, as if waiting just for him, though other captains were still missing.

"Hitsugaya taicho we have a mission for you." Yamamoto stated without turning. "You will be attending Hogwarts; school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hitsugaya looked around at the other captains who were avoiding his gaze. He stood in shock and everyone felt the coldness rolling off him. "Why me?" He asked coldly to mask the surprise in his voice.

It was Ukitake who answered. "Why your lovely lieutenant offered. She said you would be thankful to get out of your office for once after the defeating of Aizen. A 'vacation' I believe she called it." He coughed.

Hitsugaya eyebrow twitched and he took a calming breath. "Well what is this mission then?" He questioned, turning back to the soutaicho.

"To find in the wizard community, humans who show a decent amount of spiritual power. These humans will later be harnessed in Soul Society after death. We will have you slip in with the first years," Hitsugaya flinched, "and complete the mission from there. We believe they are also holding something which is usually called a Tri-wizard or in this case a Quad-wizard tournament in which we will send you some reinforcements. Any requests?" Yamamoto asked.

Hitsugaya nodded his head. "Just one." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "With the reinforcements, do not place Matsumoto among them. I do not want my division without two of its leaders."

Yamamoto nodded. "Your request shall be fulfilled. Here is your list of requirements of your stay." Hitsugaya took the piece of paper and nodded his thanks. "Other captains stay behind to talk about whom the reinforcements will be. Since neither Kurosaki isn't here then we won't get any of his division an…" Hitsugaya shunpo-ed off to his office and sat down at his desk. He tore open the envelope and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster:**

**Albus Dumbledore**  
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**  
**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Hitsugaya,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**  
**Deputy Headmistress**

**The second page with requirements says:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**  
**First-year students will require:**  
**sets of plain work robes (black)**  
**plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
**pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**  
**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**  
**by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**  
**by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**  
**by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**  
**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**  
**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**  
**1 telescope**  
**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Hitsugaya shuddered as he read the uniform requirements. These people _skinned _dragons. That was wrong. He felt Hyourinmaru rumble in agreement. He was a bit curious about the letter though. They wanted him to send a letter by _owl_? Was that even possible?

He sighed and looked at the calendar. It was July the 20th now so that left him with 11 days until he would be a _child _[insert shudder] at the _school_. After over one hundred years of continuously telling people that he was not a child he would be going as a child to a school to learn about _magic_. Life. Was. Cruel. Or in this case, Matsumoto was.

He sighed and rose to go pack. _Might as well leave as early as possible so I can get used to the idea. By the looks of this I'll be gone for a whole year. _He growled in his head.

_**It's not that bad Master. At least you'll not have to deal with the paperwork. **_Hyourinmaru reminded him lightly. Hitsugaya nodded his head acknowledging the fact and began to get ready for his depart.

Hitsugaya looked at Kurotsuchi warningly. "Nothing else." Kurotsuchi smiled so creepily Hitsugaya had to fight the urge to step back.

"Of course Captain Hitsugaya, just the limit release." And to Hitsugaya's surprise the twelfth division's captain actually kept his word. He touched the tenth kanji as he walked out. Now that he only has 20% of his power, he will be less likely to take the building down accidentally. He sighed and went to the Senkaimon to begin his year long mission.

Dumbledore looked at the pensieve and sighed before diving into his memory of 1890.

_9 year old Albus sat swinging his legs as he watched his mother. Here in Godric's Hollow the ground was a blanket of white. Albus held out a hand and caught the flake as it fell. He brought it forward to his eyes; gazing curiously at the snow. No matter how many times he saw the snow fall it never seized to amaze him. He was brought out of his thoughts when a loud bellow echoed through the place. _

_He jumped and glanced back at his mother who was continuing what she was doing as if the sound had never existed. He froze as the bellow rang again. And then he saw it. The huge monster; slightly bearing resemblance to a dementor. It's white mask sent chills down to his very bones. The monster raised its clawed hand and swung it at Albus. Albus closed his eyes in fright and waited for the blow to hit. _

_He opened his eyes at the clang of metal. There stood someone of his age dressed in strange traditional looking clothes. A sword was held in his hands which was coated in ice as was the monster's arm. The boy drew the sword back and sliced the monster through the mask. Albus closed his eyes and when he opened them the boy was facing him with a cold expression on his face. _

_"You can see me cant you?" He murmured. __Albus nodded his head woodenly. Why shouldn't he see him? _

Present Dumbledore walked up to the boy and stared at his clothes. Those were traditional Japanese clothes.

_"What was that?" Albus whispered. The boy looked over where the monster once stood. __"A hollow." He said simply. He sheathed his sword. "You have high spiritual energy. I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, or here in Britian, Toshiro Hitsugaya." _

_Albus looked at him in confusuion and Toshiro raised his eyebrows. "Your name?" __Albus blinked. "Oh sorry; Albus Dumbledore. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and watched as Toshiro bowed. _

_"Pleasure to meet you Albus." He said quietly. "I must go now that my duty is over." Albus grabbed on to the sleeve of his clothing. __"Wait! Will I ever see you again? I will have to repay you with a favour for saving me!" Albus said breathlessly. Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "You will one day but hopefully not till you are old and grey. And I'll hold you to that favour." He said with a small smile and Albus watched as he disappeared. _

Dumbledore sighed and left his memory. He was now at the age of 114 and if that wasn't old he didn't know what was. But what really made him curious was that he hadn't seen him once after that. He sighed and looked at the paperwork for this year. The Tri- no Quad-Wizard Tournament was being held this year with Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Shinou Academy and Hogwarts of course.

What confused him was why the Asian school wanted to join in a United Kingdom Tournament. However the Ministry had taken this as an opportunity of strengthening the bonds between the two countries of Japan and England. Dumbledore sighed and leaned back against his chair. Now he only needs to wait for this year to unfold. Since Harry was in Hogwarts, no doubt something would happen, it always did.

* * *

**Sooo how was it? Please review. If any of you review I shall place your name on the WALL OF FAME which is located at my profile. Later after reviewing you can check it to see what I think about your comments. Thank you for reading and please continue to do so!**

**Next chapter posted: 31st October 2012**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! This is a day early but that's okay because I have exams tomorrow (wish me luck!) and can't spend time on fanfiction. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Diagon Alley**

Hitsugaya looked up at the sign. The _Leaky Cauldron _looked like an old run down bar. However Hitsugaya was one of the people who knew best you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Strange particles Hitsugaya had lately known to identify as 'magic' coated the wall and was overflowing from the inside. Hitsugaya sighed and opened the door and walked in. He ignored the floating chairs and self stirring teaspoons and walked up to the bar tender. "I would like to get to Diagon Alley." He stated clearly. The man looked him up and down to Hitsugaya's annoyance before holding out his hand. Hitsugaya shook it. "Tom. Follow me boy." Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched but he moved to follow Tom. He watched an memorised the bricks that the man hit with his stick or _wand _as he'd learn to call it. Hitsugaya walked to the shop that looked the oldest by far. _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 __BC._ in peeling gold letters. He opened the door and heard the tinkling of the bell as he walked in. A creepy looking man peered at him curiously. "What do we have here? A first year I suppose?" Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and nodded. _That _was going to get old fast. He sighed as the shop keeper, who he guessed was Ollivander from the sign, pulled out a wand. "Hold out your wand arm." He ordered. Hitsugaya held out his right. He watched as the tape-measurer that Ollivander had magically brought forward. He whacked it away as soon as the wand maker turned.

When the wand maker returned with a wand in his hand. "Try this one Master…" He trailed off and looked at the captain. "Hitsugaya." The named gave. Ollivander nodded. "Try this one Master Hitsugaya, Maple and unicorn hair, 7 inches quiet bendy." He placed it in the Shinigami's hand only to watch in dismay as it froze over. "No, no definitely not the right one. Try this, Oak and phoenix feather, 13 inches… No, no definitely not. Let me see…" Ollivander searched through the shelves and brought forth another wand. Time and time again the wand froze over and on the odd occasion another part of the room too. After what was seemed to be a hundred wands later. Ollivander frowned and looked over at the boy. "For some odd reason I have felt I shouldn't give you the dragon wands to use." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Dragon wands?" Ollivander nodded. "Oh yes try this one. Beech wood and dragon heart string," The boy paled visibly, "11 inches. Try it please."

Hyourinmaru roared loudly as soon as the wand touched his finger tips.

_**Destroy it IMMEDIATELY! A disgrace to the dragon's honour! **_

The wand snapped neatly in two. "Don't give me another dragon wand sir." Hitsugaya looked at the shop keeper coolly. "_Never _again." Ollivander nodded before quickly putting back the wand in his hand. He frowned as he thought about what wand to give the shinigami next. Hitsugaya sighed and tugged at the gigai he was in in annoyance. He touched his power limit and sighed. Ah well. He paused when he felt something familiar calling. Curious, he wandered down the shop until he found a small white box sitting amongst the others. He glanced at the kanji on top before examining it closely.

**Hitsugaya**

**This wand was created by Kurotsuchi specifally for this mission. It allows Hyourinmaru to become one with the wand before separating when this is what you wish. The separation or split command is 'bankatsu'. To undo the split command 'ketsugo'. This wand is not to be used by any others and will immediately frost anyone touching it without your command. You can also use you Kido through this instrument.**

**Yamamoto.**

Hitsugaya glanced at the door before trudging off to the counter. "I believe this is the right wand for me Ollivander-san." Hitsugaya stated coolly. Ollivander glanced down at the box and his eyes widened. "Oh that wand. Well that wand came with a curse. Anyone who touches it receives frostbite that not even the best magic can heal. It appeared magically at my doorstep a month ago." Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched. _So they'd planned this a month ago. Matsumoto you are so going to wish you'd never been my fukutaicho…_ "I'll try nevertheless." He slided the box open and ran his fingers over the icy wood. It gleamed and smiled as he saw a miniature version of Hyourinmaru's handle. He felt Hyourinmaru merge with the wand and blue sparks flew out the end. Ollivander clapped his hands and cried out happily. "That will be 12 Galleons and 6 Sickles." The wand maker said, explaining he also had to pay for the wand he'd destroyed. When Hitsugaya had asked about the ice he made Ollivander waved him away saying that was easily taken care of. Hitsugaya fished around in his pocket before pulling a small wallet. "Hiraku." He murmured and the wallet did as it was commanded. Hitsugaya stuck his hand in and brought forth the exact amount. He left slipping his wand up his sleeve and taking the box with him. As he rounded the corner he went into a small side alley way. There he pulled out the ice wand and held it infront of him. He concentrated and using kido, burnt the box for good measure. He looked up to see a small tattered poster flying above his head. He caught it and read it. Hitsugaya frowned. A 'Quidditch' World Cup game? Hitsugaya shrugged. The match started in another day so Hitsugaya would be sure to look into it. This explained why there were fewer wizards around than he thought there would be. More wizards meant he was more likely to find people with high spiritual pressure. Wandering down the road with his wallet full of never ending money, courtesy of Kurotsuchi, wand that frosted anyone but him, courtesy of Kurotsuchi, and gigai that was fully equipped with human needs, courtesy of Urahara. That would get annoying. He walked into the next shop and rang the bell on the counter. A plump wizard suddenly was around him with lots of different materials. "Hogwarts right dear?" She chatted. He stiffened and nodded. Why did she call him _dear_? Was that a British thing? She babbled on about how he was a tall first year, saying he looked around a second or third year. He swelled but then he thought about what his cover story would be. Because of his quick learning he would easily skip a couple of grades. "I come from Japan from the Shinou Academy. But I moved to Hogwarts to learn British magic." He said slowly. No harm in saying that. No one would bother looking into it anyways. The robe maker nodded her head and gossiped on. He handed her the money and got out as quickly as possible. The damn woman was giving him a headache. He wandered down the road, picking up the rest of his stationary till he came to the pet shop. He wasn't good with pets. He stepped in anyway, there was no harm in looking. As he walked through the door, ringing the bell connected to the door in the process. All the rats squeaked and the cat meowed to get his attention. The toads croaked loudly making Hitsugaya cringe after having to listen to the robe maker (he'd never managed to get a name out of her) this was making a headache come for sure. He wandered through the loud shop and stopped and stared at a strange animal. It stared icily back. "Ah the familiar." A voice came from behind him. He hadn't felt the sprit pressure because he was so content on examining the creature that he jumped. The shop owner nodded wisely. "Very hard to find owners for those pets. Only will match themselves to those they see worthy. I doubt it – oh would you look at that." The ice dragon had wrapped itself around Hitsugaya's arm; its head resting on his wand or as he thought of it, miniature Hyourinmaru. "If she has chosen you, she is what your soul looks like." The owner said wisely. Hitsugaya's eyes softened slightly as he looked at the she-dragon. _She does resemble you a lot Hyourinmaru._

_**Can you feel her spirit? It's an honourable one. **_

_What should I name her then?_

Hitsugaya felt Hyourinmaru pause before he answered.

_**Ryūnomeiyo. Dragon's honour.**_

Hitsugaya let out a small smile. "Ryūnomeiyo; Ryū for short." He said aloud to the dragon. She raised her head and breathed out a puff of cold air. He paid for her and walked out feeling slightly pleased with himself. He wandered back to the _Leaky Cauldron _and walked up to Tom. "Can you put this in a room Tom-san? I'll call you on this when I want it." Tom nodded and looked at the phone sceptically before putting it in his pocket. After Hitsugaya gave him some money for the stay he sat down. Then Hitsugaya remembered the poster. "Tom-san, can you tell me where this Quidditch world cup is?" He asked coolly. Tom cracked a grin. "Boy you cant just _go _to the Quidditch cup." Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. "Please call me Hitsugaya. Please tell me where it is." Tom chuckled and shook his head. He pulled out a map. "Here _Hitsugaya_. Just follow the map and you'll get there in oh I don't know, a couple days?" He chuckled again. "Kids." Hitsugaya nodded his thanks and walked out. He flipped his phone and dialled a familiar number. _"Helllllloooooooo Urahara here. Who has decided to interrupt my beauty sleep?" _Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you very much need it. Now can you tell me how I carry my gigai around with me?" Urahara on the other line made a loud _"Hmmmmmm" _he stopped and Hitsugaya swore he heard the sound of a fan waving back and forth on the other side of the phone. _"Oh that's right! Do you want to here?" _"Yes." Hitsugaya growled in annoyance. _"Okay well you know how I gave you a sticker stamp with the gigai?" _Hitsugaya nodded before realising Urahara couldn't see it. "Yes." _"Well stamp it on your forehead and you'll be pushed out of your gigai and it will shrink. To get back in pull the sticker off and it will grow again! Ingenious if I say so myself." _Hitsugaya nodded again. "Thanks Urahara." He snapped the phone shut. Pulling out of his pocket the stamp he stamped his forehead. At first he thought nothing had happened until his gigai collapsed _through _him. He caught it and watched as it shrunk to the size of a small doll. He shoved it gently into his haori and shunpo-ed off following the map.

* * *

**So... didja like it? Please review!**

**Next Chapter: 13th Novemeber 2012**


	3. Meeting of Mysterious white haired boy

Well here's the next chapter!

Thank you to all those who faved and alerted and especially to those who reviewed!

As why I can't post things up earlier I am a busy person and I do have a life out of fanfiction (surprise, surprise) so don't hate me for updating slowly.

Me no own.

Please review! No flames!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting of the Mysterious white haired boy**

Harry was so excited about the upcoming Quidditch match. He'd be able to see the _professionals_. He grinned as he looked over at Ron who was staring at the pitch like Harry but then he accidently tripped. Harry ran to catch him but ran into another person. All three tumbled to the ground. "Ugh. Sorry. Hey you look around our age. Do you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked the boy.

He ran a hand through his white hair. "Yes I am. I'll be starting my first year in September infact." He said coolly.

He helped Harry up and walked over to help Ron up. "Thanks mate." Ron said and gasped when he looked at the Asian's hair.

"Blimey that's bright! Did you bleach it or something?"

Boy frowned at him. "Your one to talk. You look like you've walked into a fire and still have flames on your head. Mind you, I have seen brighter." The boy murmured.

Ron put a hand on his head. "It's natural!"

"As is mine." The silence that filled the air was uncomfortable to Harry.

"So what's your name?" He asked awkwardly.

The boy stared at him. "What's your name?"

Harry looked at him frustratingly. "I asked you first."

"Yes but isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking for another's name?" Harry blinked. That made sense. He sighed.

"Harry Potter and that's Ron Weasley. Your name?" He asked tiredly, waiting for the big reaction. It didn't come.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Please call me by my last name." He bowed to them both.

"It is nice to meet you Ron-kun, Harry-kun. Would you be kind enough to show me around?"

Harry decided he liked Hitsugaya. He was cold and distant but even though he never smiled he seemed to be enjoyable company. He would make a great friend to Hermione. He explained that he came from a magic school in Japan called Shinou Academy and he'd come to Hogwarts to learn British Magic.

When Harry looked surprised that there was another magic school Hitsugaya had just rolled his eyes and said "Seriously Harry-kun. Have you seen any people from -oh I don't know- New Zealand at your school?" Harry shook his head. That did make sense though. No wonder he hadn't seen any people from places out of England.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "So wait do you do different magic at Shinoy Academy Hitsuyaga?" Ron asked.

Hitsugaya stared at him and sighed. "First it's Hitsugaya not Hitsuyaga. Shinou Academy not Shinoy Academy. And to answer your question, yes Ron-kun we do."

Ron blinked. "Wow I never knew. Can you show us some?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Maybe later." He said and then looked icily at the tent where Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were staying.

"Is this some kind of joke? 9 people and their luggage can't fit in there." He said in annoyance, earlier being explained who the two had come with. Ron grinned at Harry. Hitsugaya sighed. "Let me guess; Magic right?"

The two nodded before gesturing he walked in. They watched as he removed his shoes and put them to the side. They looked and each other and shrugged and walked in after the white haired boy. They saw him pause and his eyes widen slightly before carrying on inside.

Just then Mr. Weasley decided to come around the corner. "Oh Harry, Ron, why did you take so lo- oh who is your friend?" He said cutting off when catching sight of Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya bowed.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Pleased to meet you sir. I believe you would be Ron-kun's father?" Mr. Weasley looked at him before what he said clicked into place.

"Oh yes! I am! Now this may be a guess but would you be from Japan?" Hitsugaya nodded. Mr. Weasley looked excited.

"I heard you have a magic school in Japan, Shinou Academy? The Headmaster Yamamoto contacted us when he- so do you go to Shinou Academy?" Mr. Weasley hurried to cover his slip. Harry saw surprise flash across Hitsugaya's face.

"Why yes I do actually. But this year I will instead be studying at Hogwarts. Headmaster Yamamoto leads our _school_ very well." Harry raised his eyebrow. The way Hitsugaya said 'school' sounded like it was unfamiliar.

"Your hair is certainly unusual. But then so is ours." Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Where are you staying?" He asked the boy. Hitsugaya blinked.

"Oh I don't know. I only was pointed in this direction before he," he pointed to Harry who looked away sheepishly, "tripped me up." Mr. Weasley looked at him.

"Well your family must be worried where are they?" He asked.

Hitsugaya looked at him coolly. "Sorry to disappoint but they're dead. No one will be looking for me, I came alone." Harry felt his heart chill. The way he talked, it sounded as if his parent's had never existed in the first place.

Mr. Weasley's smile faltered. "I'm sorry I didn't know. Why don't you stay with us?" He offered.

Hitsugaya looked at him with an examining look. "I wouldn't wish to impose…" He said slowly.

Mr. Weasley waved his hand. "Nonsense. The more the merrier. Harry, Ron, go tell the others and make a bed up for Toshiro." Harry and Ron nodded before casting a glance at Hitsugaya then running up to the bedrooms. Harry and Ron ran into Hermione and Ginny on the way up.

"Come with us to the boy's room." They both said. The girls followed, curious. They opened the door. To see Fred and George but no Percy, Charlie or Bill.

"Guys! Guess what?" Harry said excitedly. They all looked at him. "What?" The obvious follow up question.

"We are having another person stay with us here in the tent and they're from Japan!" Ron answered. Immediately Hermione started to fire off questions until both boys managed to get through they didn't know much about him besides he came from a magic school in Japan and that his parents were dead.

At this the twins twirled Harry around. "Congrats mate, you've got another one of you. You're not alone any longer. Orphans together." Harry frowned at them.

"That's not something to celebrate. Why would I celebrate his parents being dead?" The twins shrugged.

"Because you can."

They jumped and looked up to see Hitsugaya standing in the doorway. "Blimey you're as quiet as a ghost!" Ron yelped.

Hitsugaya ignored him and rummaged around in his pocket and brought out his wand. Harry watched as he examined it before shrugging and chucking it on the bed. Harry looked at his wand.

"Very strange looking wand you've got there." The twins said from behind him.

Hitsugaya who was getting the things out of the cupboard with the help of Hermione and Ginny just said "Touch it and you'll regret it."

The twins grinned at each other and as soon as Hitsugaya's back was turned picked up the wand at the same time. The gasped and pulled their hands back in shock. Their hands began to go blue. "What the-!" They exclaimed.

Hitsugaya sighed. "The wand comes with a curse that whoever holds it will get frostbite." He explained. Everyone looked at him pointedly.

"What?" He asked obliviously.

"You?" Ginny asked.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Immune I guess."

Then Hermione suddenly seemed to remember that Hitsugaya was here and began to fire him with questions. "Is it different in Japan? How old are you? Are you going to Hogwarts? Is your hair natural? Do they have a magic school in Japan? Is your hair natural in Japan? You are from Japan right? Why are you immune to your wand but everyone else isn't?" She was going to keep on going but Hitsugaya glared at her.

"What is the point of asking questions if you will not let me answer them? I will answer them in order and leave you to figure out which answer goes to which question; Obviously. None of your concern. Yes. Yes. Yes though it's different. No. Obviously. I don't know." He answered coldly before turning to make the bed.

Everyone sniggered at Hermione's lost expression. Hermione frowned and then asked "How is the magic different in Japan? Is that why your wand is different?" Everyone looked at her in surprise besides Hitsugaya.

"Well girl, To answer both of your questions; It just is and I just bought this wand today from Diagon Alley." They looked at him in surprise.

"You haven't had a wand before then? Then how did you do magic?" Hitsugaya sighed and pulled a hand sign.

Looking at Harry. "You mind if you be an example? Promise it won't hurt unless you try and escape it." Harry looked at him warily before nodding.

"Bakudō No. 1, Sai." Harry felt his hands snap behind him. It wasn't sore just uncomfortable. The others 'Wow'ed and looked at Hitsugaya in amazement.

"Can you teach us to do that?" The twins asked excitedly. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"You've gotten to used to your wand. It may be possible but it would take a lot of meditation. When I learned we ate a bowl of rice a day and sat meditating for the rest of the day and night." They gaped at him.

"That's ruthless training." Hermione stated. Hitsugaya's lips twitched.

"It's good for the soul. I thought I told you not to struggle Harry-kun, you'll tear your soul in two." Harry stopped and watched as Hitsugaya undid the bind.

"Where's all your stuff Toshiro?" Hermione asked. Hitsugaya frowned at her. "Girl, I don't know your name and you call me by my first name? In Japan you only do that if you're a close friend or older then the other person which I assure you," He butted in over Hermione's open mouth, "I am." Hermione frowned.

"But you call Harry and Ron by their first names." Hitsugaya sighed. "That's because Ron-kun and Harry-kun wouldn't feel comfortable about me calling them by their last names. And I said 'Weasley' how many people hear would answer to it?" Hermione's frown deepened.

"Well can you at least stop calling me girl and call me by my name?" She asked in annoyance. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"How am I meant to do that? I believe to introduce yourself you just fired me with questions instead of naming yourself."

Hermione blushed. "Hermione Granger." Fred and George grinned at each other.

"And we're Fred and George Weasley. Please call me Weasley." They said together in synchronisation.

Hitsugaya frowned and looked at them. "Well at least tell me which of you is which Weasley-sans." They blinked and looked at each other.

"Should we tell him?" One asked. "Oh why not? He wont be able to tell us apart anyway." The other said.

"I'm Fred." The left said. "I'm George." The right said. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Thank you Weasley Fred and Weasley George." They grinned.

"He'll never know the difference."

"Nope." Hitsugaya turned to Hermione.

"And what Granger Hermione do you wish me to call you?" He asked politely.

"Granger, since I'll be calling you Hitsugaya." She huffed.

Harry hid a smile. Though she was trying to get back at Hitsugaya it was obvious that he didn't actually mind. In fact he looked a bit less-cold. Maybe because Hermione's name was such a long one. Hitsugaya walked up to the bed he'd dropped his wand on and picked it up. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone.

Hermione opened her mouth; no doubt going to say it wouldn't work here with so much magic but was surprised when he dialled a number and began speaking.

"Hello Tom-san? Yes the phone works. No you don't need to shout for me to hear you." Harry looked at Ron who shifted his gaze away from the other's piercing ones.

"Please send my things to the Quidditch game under the name 'Weasley' it's spelt," he looked at Ron who quickly scribbled it down. "W-E-A-S-L-E-Y. Be careful not to touch my pet, she may bite you. And send the phone with it. I believe I paid for this before I left." He snapped the phone shut and looked at the others with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Hermione shook her head. "You shouldn't be able to use a normal phone here or at the leaky cauldron." She stated in confusion. Hitsugaya's lip twitched.

"I just did. Besides who said anything about it being a normal phone?" The phone beeped and Hitsugaya flipped it back open and frowned. "I have to leave for a while. I'll be back before dark." He stated and disappeared.

Everyone looked at Ron and Harry. "Where'd you find him again?" Fred asked.

Ron scratched his head. "We sort of just fell into each other ay Harry."

Harry nodded. "He is different though."

George looked at the boy who lived curiously. "How'd it feel to be caught in his magic?"

Harry frowned. "It was uncomfortable but it didn't hurt, until I tried to break free." He said slowly. The others nodded their heads.

* * *

**Please review!**

**31/11/12 new chapter.**


	4. What's Quidditch?

**No point reading this chapter again if you've already read it!**

**I just realised that there is no 31st of November (^_^') Well please review and I'm sorry for updating slowly but there is nothing I can do about it...**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I have cleaned up this chapter a little bit and I'll try to get all the mistakes from this chapter onwards!**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor Bleach**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 4**

**What's Quidditch?**

Hitsugaya frowned. Holding Hyourinmaru in one hand he walked through the crowds in annoyance. The hollow phone had went off and he'd come out as usual but now it had disappeared. He shrugged. Nothing he could do about it. Tracing his way back he made it to the tent and pulled the sticker off the forehead of his gigai. Jumping back in. gripping Hyourinmaru in one hand and his wand in the other he said the command clearly. "Ketsugo."

Hyourinmaru turned into light and disappeared into the wand; blue sparks flying out the end. He walked back inside and saw Mr. Weasley heading out. "Oh Toshiro! Hadn't even noticed you were gone!" Hitsugaya just shrugged and walked up to the boy's room.

He paused when he heard arguing. "You just don't like him because he's smarter than you!" Ron's voice said with an accusing tone.

"Not true! He's as stubborn as a mule! Did you hear how annoyed he got just because I called him by his first name? Arrogant, considering he called you by your first names. That's why he's calling me by my last name." Hermione's voice came.

"Actually I like him. He's a bit cold and distant but he's a good guy. He explained why he got annoyed remember Hermione? It's part of his culture. Plus I think he's a bit glad you told him to call you 'Granger'. Your name isn't the easiest to say." Harry's voice retorted.

Hitsugaya looked behind him when he felt Fred and George's spirit pressure walk up behind him. He put a hand to his lips; the twins nodded. "Oh Harry you only like him because he's like you!" Hermione said in exasperation.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Harry wasn't dead. How was he like him? "What do you mean by that?" Harry asked in confusion. Obviously the boy had no idea what she was talking about either.

"Because you both have no parents and you feel _lonely_." She said in annoyance. The twins beside him pulled a face. She was making her situation worse.

"Excuse me?" Harry said quietly. Hitsugaya decided it was time to walk in and sat on the bed. "Had fun talking about me?" He asked the three and they jumped.

"Who said we were talking about you?" Hermione asked in suspicion.

Hitsugaya looked at her pointedly before reciting " '_He's as stubborn as a mule! Did you hear how annoyed he got just because I called him by his first name? Arrogant considering he called you by your first names. That's why he's calling me by my last name._' Unless you think I'm stupid, you have to point out anyone can tell you are talking about me." He said indifferently.

The twins whistled at his efficiency. Hermione went red. "You have no right to listen to my conversations!" Hitsugaya looked at her with a piercing gaze and she shuddered.

"And you have every right to talk about me. Though if you wish to talk about me, talk about me to my face. Does anyone else have anything to say about me? I am not one to take offence easily, except a few words do tend to get on my nerves." The twins grinned at each other and then frowned.

"Well you could loosen up a little mate." Ron suggested.

"Maybe smile?" Harry suggested. Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I have no mind for insults Granger you are free to call me what you will but please refrain to calling me things behind my back. Do that and refrain from listening to your conversations." He told the bright girl. He twirled his wand around.

"Oh and you're wrong about something." He stated dispassionately. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't speak for Harry-kun, but I doubt that he likes me because he's _lonely_. Are you saying he has no friends? If that is so, then what are you to him?" Hermione looked at him speechless before looking at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry it was just in the heat of the moment…" Harry nodded. "I understand."

Hitsugaya nodded and looked at the twins who walked up to him. "Would you like a toffee Hitsugaya?" Fred asked.

Hitsugaya cocked his head to the side. "What's a to-fii?" He asked curiously. George looked at him like he was an alien. Close enough. "A sweet. You know candy?" Realisation came to his eyes and he shook his head.

"Oh no. No sweets for me. Oh, but, I just remembered something. Can I borrow someone's owl?" They looked at him curiously before Ron nodded. "Sure. Pig!" A over excited owl landed on the ginger boy's shoulder.

"Can you send a letter for Hitsugaya?" The owl blinked at him and screeched and flew away. Knowing that it probably sensed his odd spirit energy because he was dead he sighed. "Here Ron-kun. He won't come near me. Animals don't like me. Send this after I find an envelope." He looked at the Weasley twins who disappeared and came back a few seconds later with an envelope.

Meanwhile Harry was reading the letter over Ron's shoulder, probably to make sure he wasn't sending something random. "What if it was personal?" Hitsugaya asked dryly.

Harry shook his head. "First year? But you said you were older than Hermione."

"Which I am." Hitsugaya said patiently.

"Then why are you going to Hogwarts in the first year?" Harry asked in confusion.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "I am only going to be there for one term, the next term I'll be in 2nd year, then 3rd, and in forth term I'll be a 4th year like you three." He said slowly so they understood.

"How does that work?" They all asked. Hitsugaya sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"As amazing as it may seem, I am an extremely fast learner. Example, Granger would you be kind enough to show me one of the spells you learned in one of your classes?" Hermione blinked and nodded taking a deep breath.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She recited. The letter floated upwards until she guided it back down again. Hitsugaya took out his wand and closed his eyes. Then he opened them.

_"Wingardium Leviosa." _He repeated and just like Hermione the paper floated up effortlessly. They looked at him. "When did you get your wand again Hitsuyaga?" Ron asked.

"Today or well yesterday now that it's past midnight." He said, glancing at his phone. "And it's Hitsugaya not Hitsuyaga." He said in annoyance.

Ron looked at him apologetically. "Sorry." Mr. Weasley appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Now I thought I better tell you kids because I forgot when we came; though you can use magic here, don't do some needlessly. Oh and it's tea-time!" Mr. Weasley announced. Everyone stood and walked down.

"That's a bit coincidental Hitsugaya. Don't you think?" George asked.

"Why it was, wasn't it Weasley George." Hitsugaya said without looking at them. The twin blinked.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked in confusion.

"Intuition." Hitsugaya stated dryly before sitting down between the twins.

"Are you sure you want to sit there Hitsugaya?" Ginny, who'd been setting the table, asked a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine here, thank you for your concern Ginny-san." He said politely, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Itadakimasu." He said before digging in to the rice. Obviously someone had thought about his eating style. Everyone else who was already eating looked at him curiously.

"Wuph dosph dat min?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food. Hitsugaya stared at him before looking back at his food.

"I believe you have table manners here in Europe so I suggest you use them if you want an answer." He murmured.

Ron swallowed before asking again. "What does that mean?" Hitsugaya sighed and put down his portable chopsticks he'd brought with him.

"Thank you for the food, or 'grace'. Now this may seem a bit rude but will you please stop staring at me if I do something even slightly unusual to you. Weasley Fred don't put that on my rice please." He said without looking down. Fred jumped surprised but nodded his head. Hitsugaya picked up his chopsticks and carried on eating, the other's soon following suit. Just the Percy walked in.

"Oh did you wait for me?" Percy asked. Mr. Weasley nodded. "As long as we could but there is only so long until people get to hungry."

Percy nodded and then his eyes brightened. "Oh and this was waiting at the tent. It came with this weird dragon thing that kept biting my hand every time I touched the suitcase so I floated it in." He said pointing to the suitcase behind him.

"Ryū!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. The she-dragon looked up and flew over to her master curling around his arm.

"Who's he?" Percy asked spotting him for the first time. The others didn't answer too busy staring at the dragon.

"Is that a dragon?" Harry asked incredulously.

Ron grinned. "Hagrid would love one of those."

Hermione shook her head. "No it's a familiar isn't it T- Hitsugaya?" Hitsugaya nodded his head.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Interesting. Don't familiar's only match up to one person for a life time and only one with the a partner soul as theirs?"

Hitsugaya nodded again. "The only familiar I've seen is Fang, Hagrid's dog." Hermione whispered.

Harry and Ron looked at her. "Fang's a dragon?" Ron yelled in surprise.

"Yes!" The twins cried loudly.

"No! A familiar! Haven't you wondered why the dog follows Hagrid everywhere and listens to what ever he says?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

Hitsugaya's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered; fully aware all eyes were on him.

_"Uh hi taicho!" _Someone yelled from the other side. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Matsumoto I'm busy at the moment with some friends." He said slowly. A squeal came from the other side and he cringed.

_"Friends taicho? I didn't know that was even possible! Well I better go then! See ya taicho!" _The phone went dead.

He closed it. "She didn't even tell me why she was calling." He muttered in annoyance.

"Excuse me." Percy asked. "But who are you and how is it possible to use a _fone _here?" Hitsugaya could tell that wizards weren't used to phones.

"Does everyone here ask questions like that or something? I believe you must be Weasley Percy from you description, I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, please call me Hitsugaya. I am able to use this phone because – well the easiest explanation is it's magical. Now will everyone please stop staring at me!?" He growled in annoyance.

No one listened. "Who was that Hitsuyaga?" Ron asked.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "A friend of mine. And it's Hitsugaya not Hitsuyaga." He said slowly.

Ron nodded. "Sorry again." He said apologetically.

"Now will everyone stop staring at me? Weasley George I thought I mentioned it before, I don't want any sweets." George jumped.

"How do you do that?" The twins asked in awe.

"Trust me, when I say I see everything." Hitsugaya stated and squashed a fly between his fingers for added effect. Everyone stared at him before he pointedly stared back and they dug into their food.

"When does the Quidditch match start?" Harry asked Hitsugaya.

He shrugged. "I don't even know what Quidditich is." They all gasped and looked at him again. He sighed. "Please stop looking at me like I'm a freak of nature." _Even though I am, _He thought with a sigh.

_**It's nice to know you accept it master,**_Hyourinmaru said lightly. Toshiro let a smile flash across his face.

"He smiled!" The twins cried.

"He doesn't know what Quidditch is!" Ron said in horror.

Everyone else just openly gaped at him. Hitsugaya frowned and picked up his empty bowl. He picked up his trunk effortlessly and walked towards the room.

"Thanks for the food." He called. He didn't like leaving the table like that but the staring was really getting on his nerves. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. He was 124 years old and these children were really getting on his nerves.

**Please review, I hope you liked it!**

**There, I hope it is better than before if only slightly. Thank you reviewers!**

**I decided to make Fang a familiar, it was a in the moment thing if you know what I mean.**

**Update: 13/12/12 :)**


	5. The Hitsugaya

**Oops! Sorry it's a day late but I have excuses! I was sick and I still am but I don't want to make you guys wait. I'll make it up to you! I really hope you like it! Thank you **garnetsoapbubbles, dragon silhouette, ali-kun, witchsoul531, morte cacciatore, 3alaska3, JRZtimetravel, SilvermistAnimeLover, Cloud000, Ziya Hitsugaya, Chopstickz, Dia8Buyo, Guests AND favourers, alerters as well as just readers! **Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**_The _Hitsugaya**

The next day carried on like this. Hitsugaya would say something and everyone would react like they had just saw him fly with nothing to support him. Hitsugaya snorted. It would be funny to see their faces when he _did _fly. He shook his head. No he was never going to show them otherwise he'd fail the mission in stealth. He looked up to see everyone staring at him once again.

"What is it this time?" He sighed. Fred stared at him in amazement.

"You just snorted." The twin whispered.

"_The_ Hitsugaya just _snorted_!" George said in awe. Hitsugaya groaned.

"Pleased don't tell me I've gained an idoliser." He muttered.

He groaned!" The twins said excitedly.

"I think I'm going to faint…" George swooned, a hand on his forehead for dramatic effect. Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Hitsugaya said icily. The two twins grinned at each other.

"You know we've been wondering," George started,

"and it's about your age," Fred prompted,

"just how exactly old are you?" Fred asked.

"Or young." George reminded him.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "None of your concern."

The twins pursed their lips; Hitsugaya knew they weren't gonna give up anytime soon. But he wouldn't give in.

"Are you…15?" The captain showed no sign that he'd heard their comment.

"16?"

"17?"

"18?"

"19?"

Harry and Ron walked in.

"20?"

"21?"

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked the two. They stopped and looked at him for a split second.

"Guessing his age." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You think he's 21?" He asked incredulously.

The twins shrugged. "Never know." Ron snorted.

"Like someone so short could be so old." He snorted. The room suddenly became incredibly cold. Ron and everyone else shivered.

"I am _not _short." Hitsugaya said icily. They nodded and the temperature returned to almost normal degrees. They shuddered.

"What was that?" Ron whispered.

"That was…" George said in a warning voice,

"WICKED!" Fred yelled making everyone but Hitsugaya jump.

"Let's go buy some souvenirs?" Harry suggested.

Everyone nodded/shrugged and followed after Harry. Harry walked right into Hermione and Ginny. They fell almost exactly how Hitsugaya, Ron and Harry had fell which was more than amusing.

"Déjà vu much." Hitsugaya muttered and Ron grinned at him.

"Reminds you of how we fell right Hitsuyaga?" He laughed and it faltered when he saw the look on Hitsugaya's face. "Sorry but your name is too hard to say."

"Keep trying." They carried on walking to the souvenirs and Harry, Ron and Hermione instantly dashed off in one direction. Hitsugaya stuck with the twins; though they were rowdy and a little bit too much 'out there' for his liking, he enjoyed their company and their futile attempts to catch him off guard with some prank or another.

The four(including Ginny) wandered down after the others. There they banged into someone they knew. "Oliver Wood. Pleasure to meet you Toshiro." The teen said shaking his hand.

The twins watched for his reaction but Hitsugaya merely bowed like he always did. "Nice to meet you Wood. Tell me, what is this game Quidditch? The other's are refusing to tell me." The twins guffawed at Oliver's face before he launched into Quidditch mode, explaining various things from the team names and players to the strategies they used.

"And that is Quidditch." He finished an hour later.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Very interesting, I may look into it later when I attend Hogwarts." He murmured. "Thank you for spending your time explaining to me."

The twins gaped at him. "You're amazing man." They said in awe. How anyone could survive that talk and still be awake was beyond them.

_More interesting than captains meetings, _Hitsugaya thought dryly. He rolled his eyes and walked over to nearby stall.

"So what do the kurashi want for souvenirs?" They looked at him curiously but he shook his head. If he told them what it meant then he'd be bombarded with questions.

Ginny looked at a hat wistfully and Hitsugaya followed her gaze. "That hat please." He said pointing to the hat. Ginny looked at him alarmed. "Oh no you can't…"

"4 Galleons please." The stall owner asked. The twins and Ginny cringed but Hitsugaya merely pulled out his wallet.

"Hiraku." He murmured and it opened. He put his hand in and pulled out the exact amount. "Here you go sir." He said politely.

The man gave him the hat and they walked in the direction of the next stall. "You shouldn't have." Ginny protested as he gave her the hat.

"I don't want it. I'll buy one thing for each of you, forget the cost unless it's something insanely outrageous because you allowed me to stay with you. Now Weasley, Weasley. Where do you want to go?" Hitsugaya asked turning to the twins.

They put there hands in front of them and waved them back and forth in denial. "We can't let you do that mate. It's your money."

Hitsugaya pursed his lips. "If you're so bent on not spending my money then maybe I should buy your business. That way you can carry on making things and if your mum tries to confiscate something I can claim it as mine." The twins looked at him incredulously.

"Would you really do that?" They asked in awe. He nodded.

"Oh yes. How much?" The twins murmured amongst each other before turning to the taicho.

"One Galleon. But you have to help pay for the cost of materials. And you can't sell the business." They stated their terms.

Hitsugaya smiled briefly. "Deal." He pulled out a galleon and handed it to them.

"We don't have to make you take an Unbreakable Vow do we?" They asked suspiciously. Hitsugaya cocked his head.

"How does that work?"

Ginny shook her head. "No you can't! If you break an Unbreakable Vow you die."

She said worriedly. _I'll die? What do you think Hyourinmaru? Should I take it anyway? It's not like I'll break it anyway, _he thought to the ice dragon.

_**Sure master. Show your honour to the humans and accept this challenge, **_Hyourinmaru said proudly.

"Let's do it." Hitsugaya said determinedly.

The Weasleys looked startled and shook their heads. "Dad would kill us." George explained.

"Plus we believe you." Fred added.

"And you'd probably die." Ginny piped in.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Fine then. Let's get back to the tent since the game is tomorrow. Who do you think will win? Irish or B- the other team?" He decided to say. Stupid long word.

Fred and George grinned. "So you were actually listening to what Wood said? Congrats."

Hitsugaya shook his head and walked over to the tent direction and nearly choked on the drink he'd bought as he spotted what a man was wearing.

"Archie why are you still wearing that?" George called while Fred patted Hitsugaya on the back.

"I am comfortable in this, thank you very much!" Archie retorted and stomped off.

"That man has no pride." Hitsugaya coughed. His phone rang shrilly. He looked at the other three before answering. "Moshi moshi?"

"_Hey Toshiro how's the mission going?" _A voice said on the other side.

The Weasley's watched as an angermark appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead as he replied "It's not 'Toshiro' to you it's Cap- Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya said frustratingly.

"_With someone?"_

"That obvious?"

"_Oh well me and Momo have been helping take care of your division. Don't get me wrong Matsumoto is doing well but the girl needs her sleep sometimes." _Hitsugaya nodded.

"Thanks Kurosaki. Has she been doing _all _of her job?" He said implying something he knew Ichigo would pick up on.

"_The paperwork? It's not in the office and no one's seen it. So we guess she must be. And yes we checked in all of her hiding spots even under the table. Do you know she keeps sake in your office?" _His voice sounded slightly amused.

Hitsugaya growled. "I thought she might."

"_Well carry on Toshiro."_

"Don't call me Toshiro!" He said frustratingly and heard a laugh on the other end before the phone went dead. "Stupid Substitute." He muttered in annoyance.

The others were looking at him. "Who was that?" Ginny asked.

"An acquaintance of mine. A co-worker to be more precise." Hitsugaya answered.

The twins looked at him. "You have _co-workers? _So you work?" Hitsugaya pursed his lips.

"Sort of like Head-boy but not as stuck up." The twins looked at him sadly.

"We always knew we felt something in you. The cold, distance of a leader." They said in solemn synchronisation.

"But we must admit you're the best so far." George exclaimed.

"Yeah you're not a stuck up person who doesn't allow fun. Just if it gets out of hand…" They trailed off and shivered.

"You'd be a terrifying Head-boy." Hitsugaya frowned and slipped his shoes off before walking inside.

"Ooh I can't wait! With these omninoculars we'll be able to see everything!" Ron cried happily.

"Remember you aren't getting a birthday present for ten years." Harry reminded him jokingly. The shinigami raised an eyebrow.

"Omninoculars?" He asked the three.

"Omninoculars can slow the game down and zoom in on things. Like a camera." Hermione explained. Hitsugaya turned to his troupe.

"You want some?" They looked wistfully at the cameras. "I'll go get some." He decided and headed out.

He felt two spirit pressures flying at him and jumped out of the way. "No! We don't want it!" The twins yelled.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "I know you're lying so how about a deal. I won't buy it for you if you let me call you Fred-kun and George-kun to make it easier for me to call you." The twins pursed their lips thinking long and hard.

"Deal." They shook hands as Hitsugaya had been practicing to do. Mr. Weasley walked in with Percy.

"The game is starting tomorrow! Can't wait right? Girls what are you doing in the boys tent?" Ginny and Hermione looked at him.

"Dad there's no one in there. Everyone is here. The only thing in our tent is Hermione's text books. Haven't you noticed until now?" Ginny explained.

"Books?" Hitsugaya repeated, a glint in his eyes. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Yes." Hermione said slowly.

"Do you have your second to forth year books as well?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "You want them?"

"Yes thank you." Hermione dashed off. Hitsugaya caught the look on the twins' faces.

"Sorry but not only that I forgot to mention I like to read." The covered their ears.

"No! How can you be a cool dude and head boy and like books? Don't tell me you get good grades as well!" They cried dramatically.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "No not good grades. Can't get those if I'm skipping foreword a year of school every term now can I?" The twins shook their head.

"I just don't get it." Fred said in confusion. Hitsugaya walked up to him.

"It's okay Fred-kun. If I explain it to you would probably hate me forever." Fred and George looked at each other.

"How did you know it was Fred?" they both asked again.

Hitsugaya held amusement in his eyes. "Intuition." Then he walked over the door to where Hermione was struggling with the books.

"Careful that's hea-," Hitsugaya picked it up with one hand, "-vy." She finished and shook her head. They walked up to the boy's room.

**Didja like it? Please please please review! Sorry again so I'll make it up to you and try and put one out on the **

**1/1/13**

**(Oh and just because some people get confused, in my country we put the date in order of d/m/y instead of m/d/y okay?)**


	6. The game has arrived

**... Well, the quotes from the book will probably start popping up so I don't get too far from the story line. Please do enjoy! And please review! Oh and Happy New Years!**

**Thank you garnetsoapbubbles, Dragon Silhouette, Ali-Kun, witchsoul531, Morte Cacciatore, 3Alaska3, JRZtimetravel, SilvermistAnimeLover, Cloud000, Ziya Hitsugaya, Chopstickz, Dia8Buyo, ultima-owner, Syl The tWins, Guests AND favourers, alerters as well as just readers! ****Please enjoy!**

**I do not own HP or Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The game has arrived**

* * *

The big game was starting and Hitsugaya was smuggled in with the others. This was easy because of his small stature, he could slip easily through undetected. On the way they met, a friend of Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. Hitsugaya was using Zaraki's term for friend here.

The Malfoys, Hitsugaya soon found out, were a rich snobby family. "Good Lord Arthur. What did you have to sell to get seats in the top box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Hitsugaya frowned as Malfoy said this. He was contemplaring who he liked better; Lucuis or Kurotsuchi.

Hitsugaya walked out; much to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione's surprise. "Prime Minster." He said and bowed. Fudge looked taken aback. "Who are you boy? Why are you in the top box?" He asked in confusion.

"I came with the Weasleys. I am Hitsugaya Toshiro from Shinou Academy. I'm sure you've heard of it." Fudge smiled brightly. "Ah yes! Pleasure to meet you Toshiro! This is Lucuis Malfoy, someone who just recently donated some money to a very good cause. He's here as my guest."

Hitsugaya nodded politely. "Pleasure to meet you Malfoy-san, your wife and son."

Draco looked him up and down. "Were your parents of magic blood?" the boy muttered quietly.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter? I don't know myself as they died long ago." Draco sneered at him.

"Guess that makes sense then. Another orphan, probably poor. Nothing but a waste of space." Hitsugaya smiled at him.

"A pleasure to meet you too." He said amusedly.

Draco blinked. "Wait that wasn't a compli-"

"Draco let's go. I am finished speaking with the minister." Draco, looking absolutely confused and furious about being confused, left. The kids all turned to him in amazement.

"How'd you _do _that?" They asked in awe.

He shook his head. "You let your anger rush to your head, keep your cool or become a fool." He said wisely. It actually annoyed him now more than amused him that he was some amazing new curiosity.

_Haven't they ever stood up for themselves before? _

_**Perhaps. But maybe it's because of the aura you wear. It practically yells 'special' out to the world and you know that better than anyone Master. **_

_Hmm suppose your right Hyourinmaru. Mind watching the situation while I enjoy the game? _

_**Have fun.**_

Hitsugaya settled back to watch the game next to Harry. He felt the spirit pressure of someone behind him and turned to see a very strange looking creature. "What are you?" He asked curiously. The creature blinked its large eyes.

"I is a house elf." It squeaked. "I is the house elf Winky." Hitsugaya bowed to her.

"Pleasure to meet you house elf Winky. I am Hitsugaya Toshiro." He ignored the person next to her. If he didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't let it be known he'd seen him.

He turned as Harry tapped him on the shoulder and turned back to watch the game. He watched as the Veela came out and saw as the music started how the men around him began to act possessed.

He looked at Hermione and Ginny who were looking at him worriedly before sending binding kido through his wand at Harry and Ron. They thrashed in their seats until the music stopped playing. He undid the kido and stuck his wand in his back pocket.

"I forgot to warn you kids to block your ears!" Mr. Weasley yelled over the crowd.

"You probably should have told them that." Hitsugaya said quietly back. Everyone could hear him though. His voice carried easily when he wanted it to. As the Irish mascots came out, Hitsugaya felt someone trying to tug at his wand.

The invisible man yelped quietly clutching his hand. "It's a cursed wand Mr. Invisible." Hitsugaya muttered.

Harry looked at him curiously. "Did you say something?" He asked.

"I said 'whose mascots are better?'." Hitsugaya lied smoothly.

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know."

"The Veela!" Ron yelled. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Unlike the humans, he could see through their masks of beauty and allure. Their true form was not the prettiest. As the game went on, Hitsugaya began enjoying it greatly to his surprise.

When Dimitrov fouled Moran he turned to Harry who was shuddering. "What?" He asked the boy.

"I think the Irish mascots are better." He said quietly. Hitsugaya watched the game unfold and Krum catch the snitch.

"YES!" The twins yelled happily. Hitsugaya stared at them. "We made a bet with Bagman that Krum catches the snitch but the Irish team won the cup." They explained.

Hitsugaya shook his head and watched as the two teams came up to the top box to shake hands and in Irish's case, collect the cup. Hitsugaya looked curiously at the duck-footed Seeker. On the ground he obviously wasn't as co-ordinated. As Bagman turned off his loud speaker the twins scrambled over to him hands outstretched.

He sighed. "How much do I owe ya?" He said wearily. Hitsugaya wandered over and watched the transaction. He cleared his throat. "That isn't real money you are giving them. That's the fake gold the leprechaun threw." He pointed out.

Fred and George glared at Bagman. He looked a bit flustered. "Oops. My mistake here." He gave real gold to the twins. Hitsugaya saw the wistful look on his face before he disappeared from sight.

Hitsugaya felt a pat on the back and looked up at Fred. "Thanks man. You saved us from a hell of a lot of trouble." The twin said. Hitsugaya shrugged and they all walked back to the tent.

Hitsugaya woke to the sound of loud crashes and cries. Something was wrong. He ran to the twins beds. "Get up you two quickly. Harry, Ron, Weasley's get up. I'm going to wake the girls up too." He raced out as everyone sat up quickly at the urgent tone in his voice. "Granger. Ginny-san. Get up and come quickly. Forget getting dressed just grab a jacket and _come on_." They looked at him with confusion but realised this was serious even in their semi-conscious state and scrambled out of bed.

He waited patiently as they grabbed a coat and their wands and walked out to meet with the boys. "We're going to help the ministry!" Mr Weasley shouted over the nose of the cloaked men who Hitsugaya guessed were the cause of this disaster. "Fred, George, take everyone to the woods and _stick together _until I come fetch you. Understand?" They nodded and Fred grabbed Ginny by the wrist and headed towards the wood, the rest following.

It was dark in the wood and the Hitsugaya knew that they were probably having a hard time seeing. His eye sight was slightly better than theirs but not by that much. He carried on walking holding Fred's and George's wrists as he pulled them farther into the forest. Soon they appeared on the other side and he sighed. _"Lumos." _George murmured and the small glow illuminated the area. Hitsugaya looked and round and growled.

"Of course we'd lose them. Just my luck. Okay you guys stay here; I'm going back to get them." They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane? Didn't you here dad? We have to _stick together_!" Fred yelled at him. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." He closed his eyes.

"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudo 58, Kakushitsuijaku." Small swallows flew from his hands and he shunpo-ed off hearing a loud yell of "Holy Crow! He can Disapparate!" before he was out of range.

Quickly making his way through the wood he appeared just as he heard a yell. _"STUPEFY!" _He quickly jumped in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione and conjured up a barrier.

"Stop!" Yelled a voice Hitsugaya recognised as Mr Weasley. "STOP! _That's my son!" _Hitsugaya watched as the wands lowered and Mr Weasley hurried towards them looking terrified. "Harry – Ron – Hermione are you alright?" He turned and blinked seeing Hitsugaya standing there with his wand held high. "Thank you Hitsugaya. Wait when did you get here?" He said surprised.

Murmurs ran through the other wizards. "Just now." He answered readily.

"Out of the way Arthur." Said a curt, cold voice. Hitsugaya paused and looked over at the bushes.

"There's someone over there." He said pointing a thumb over at the bush. Most of the wizards looked over but kept an eye on Hitsugaya. He sighed.

"Which of you did it?" The Ministry wizard snarled. Hitsugaya recognised him from Percy's pompous description. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

Hitsugaya cocked his head to the side. "The what?"

Crouch looked at him belatedly. "It was you, wasn't it!" He accused loudly.

Hitsugaya looked at the other wizards and then at Harry and the others. "What's he talking about?" He asked in annoyance. Hermione pointed up at the sky. Hitsugaya blinked. "Oh I didn't actually see that."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Crouch yelled insanely. "It was you. ADMIT IT!"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I just got here moments after you." He explained.

"Barty they're just kids…" A witch whispered. Many others nodded their heads.

"Where did the mark come from you three?" Mr Weasley asked quickly.

Harry jabbed his thumb over to the bush. "Over there." He said.

Everyone looked at Hitsugaya when he said "I told you so." Before Amos Diggory cautiously walked over to the bush and began searching.

"I found someone – or well something! Oh no…" Amos returned holding a limp figure in his hands. Winky.

_So it was Mr Invisible? Figures._

_**Keep listening Master, we may find out something, even if this matter doesn't concern us. **_

"This- cannot- be." Crouch said jerkily in disbelief.

"Your elf, Crouch." Amos said placing the stunned elf at his feet. In her hand was clutched a wand.

"Hey that's mine!" Harry cried pointing to the wand.

Amos's head whipped up. "Are you confessing to the crime?" He asked in an incredulous voice. Mr Weasley looked at him disbelievingly.

"Amos, You're accussing _Harry Potter _of conjuring the Dark Mark?"

Amos frowned and shook his head. "Sorry got carried away…"

"Wait what's this all about anyway? And why wouldn't Harry-kun conjure it? I'm not saying it was him." He added hurriedly at the look Harry was giving him. Mr Weasley looked at him.

"Have you never heard of _You-know-who_?" Mr Weasley asked in amazement. Hitsugaya sighed.

"I don't know who actually. That's why I can't see what this big fuss is about." He said impatiently.

"He'll be a first year at Hogwarts on the first Mr Diggory." Hermione explained. "He got his wand not more than three days ago." Amos looked at Hitsugaya.

"Is that true?" Hitsugaya nodded his head.

_The Wizards are getting on my nerve. _

_**Maybe this You-know-who is like their Aizen? **_

_Maybe. _

They decided to drop it and began to interview the elf. Hitsugaya listened to everything said before he saw the sun begin to rise.

"Weasley-san shouldn't we get back to Ginny-san and the others? They must be worried, and your wife would be too, if everyone reacts to the Mark like this." Hitsugaya reminded. Mr Weasley blinked and nodded. "Yes if everyone would excuse us." They made it back to the tent and saw relieved faces of Fred and George poking out.

"Hitsugaya you got us worried disapparating off like that." They said in sync.

Mr Weasley looked at him. "You can disapparate?"

Hitsugaya cocked his head. "What's disapparating?"

Mr Weasley shook his head. "Later. Everyone needs rest. We'll head back with an early port-key tomorrow."


	7. Acknowledgement and Attention

******Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy birthday to Kimi-chan, Happy Birthday to me! **

******Thank you garnetsoapbubbles, Dragon Silhouette, Ali-Kun, witchsoul531, Morte Cacciatore, 3Alaska3, Root of Origion JRZtimetravel, SilvermistAnimeLover, Cloud000, Ziya Hitsugaya, Chopstickz, Dia8Buyo, ultima-owner, Syl The tWins, SayoShihoinXKohAyamerei, Ice Night, Emmagination, Bleach Hui, Guests AND favourers, alerters as well as just readers! ****Please enjoy!**

**Спасибо за обзор, гость!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Acknowledgement and Attention**

* * *

"I was so worried!" a plump woman cried while running out of the house. She embraced Mr Weasley before kissing everyone on the head, including Hitsugaya.

"Who's this?" she realised afterwards.

Hitsugaya bowed. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. Pleased to meet you." Mrs Weasley, he guessed, squealed delightedly which his ears protested.

_**Annoying woman, **_Hyourinmaru growled in annoyance. Hitsugaya's lips twitched. He reached into his pocket and pulled out around 30 galleons handing them to Mr Weasley.

Hitsugaya bowed. "Thank you for letting me stay with you," he said as he was offering him the money.

Mr Weasley looked taken aback and shook his head. "I can't."

Hitsugaya frowned. "Is it not enough? I have mor-"

"No no I can't take it it's _too much_." Mr Weasley protested. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and shoved into his hands.

"If that appears back in my stuff I'll double it," he said before following Harry and Ron inside. He looked back to see Mr Weasley's mouth opening and closing in shock.

Fred and George looked at him. "Are you from some rich family or something?" they asked incredously.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No family remember? My money comes directly from the school bank. We can spend as much as we please," he explained. That would be an alright cover story, why he magically seemed to have a lot of money. Harry looked at him sadly. "What's with the face?" he asked the boy.

"I've been trying to give money to the Weasleys for years but they've never let me," he explained dully. Hitsugaya allowed the smallest smile to settle on his face.

"It's the thought that counts Harry," he said wisely before his eyes were covered by something cold. "Hmm is that you, my familiar?" Hitsugaya's eye sight suddenly returned and he saw the ice dragon curled around his arm.

"You know you've got a cool as familiar," Ron said in envy. "I wonder what mine would be?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "You'll just have to find out," he sighed. None of these people had high spirit pressure excluding perhaps the twins. There's was high for human at least. Just high 'magical' pressure. He walked to the Fred and George's room and dropped his stuff inside.

_**Master, I know this might not be the best time to say this but you really need to relieve some spiritual pressure, **_Hyourinmaru had a hint of worry in his voice.

Hitsugaya touched the limit release and sighed. _Maybe later. We'll definitely have time in the winter. Bit now it's too conspicuous for it to be summer and have a blizzard raging, _He mentally replied dryly. He looked at the date. Not too long until his mission begun.

Hitsugaya sat at the table and looked at the food. Takoyaki. How nice. He shook his head back and forth in amusement. Mrs Weasley was going to all lengths to make him feel at home. The other's looked at his food curiously before digging into their own 'normal' food. He looked up at the clock on the wall. Most of the hands pointed to 'home' while the left over pointed to 'work'. Mr Weasley's hand suddenly moved from 'work' to 'travelling' before shuddering to a halt at 'home'. Hitsugaya smiled grimly as he thought about where he would be on that clock. No doubt 'mortal peril'. That was the closest to death on the clock. "Sorry Molly. But I can't get those ministry cars," the ginger said as he walked in to his wife.

She fluttered around him. "It's okay dear. I – oh look an owl!" Hitsugaya watched as a large eagle owl came and landed in front of him. It ruffled it's feathers and held out a leg. Hitsugaya curiously undid the ribbon and it flew off leaving the humongous parcel behind it. Glancing at the letter he picked it up and tore it open. In Japanese he read.

_**To**_**shiro**

_**I was unable to give it to you before you left but here's a present for starting school. Have fun and make friends. I'm sure you can manage to do that while going with the intended purpose. The rest of your classmates will be coming soon. Did you know wizards can translate things unless they are jinxed not to? Be careful.**_

_**From your friend Ju**_**shiro**_**.**_

_**Persevere **_**Shiro**_**. **_

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and threw the package at the twins. "I don't want it," he said in annoyance. The looked at him in confusion before they tore it open. Hundreds of sweets poured out.

They gasped. "Who sent you this?" they asked in awe.

"A co-worker, also one of my teachers," he said disinterestedly. They stared at him but he ignored them. "Share it, or don't. I don't care. But since everyone's seen it you probably should," as Hitsugaya said this Mrs Weasley nodded. They pooled it out on the table and began dividing it up. Hitsugaya's phone rang. He sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Did you get it Hitsugaya?" _Hitsugaya sighed again.

"Yes Ukitake I did. But really how long ago did you send that?"

"_Well we sent it just now close by through the Senkaimon."_

"Makes sense. I've got to go."

"_Are you with your friends? Matsumoto told me. In fact, she told everyone. Hinamori was so happy." _Hitsugaya's eyes softened.

"Well tell her that if Kurosaki isn't treating her properly than she can always join to my- . And tell her I," he glanced up to see everyone looking at him, "I've got to go. Tell her to call me okay?"

"_I will Hitsugaya." _He snapped the phone shut and sighed.

"Was that the person who sent the owl?" Harry asked. Hitsugaya nodded and began eating before anyone could ask him anymore questions. Harry looked at Hitsugaya. "What's the time?" Hitsugaya flipped his phone back open and it beeped, saying a hollow was nearby.

He looked at it curiously as it stopped a second after. Perhaps some shinigami had come with the owls and the sweets? Harry cleared his throat and Hitsugaya shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Enough time to play a small game of Quidditch if you're wandering," he said, watching in amusement as Ron, the Weasley twins and Harry scooped up their share of sweets and left up the stairs to come back down a second later with a broom each.

Fred handed an extra one to Hitsugaya. "Ever flown before?" the twin asked.

Hitsugaya thought about his bankai and how he could walk on air. "Not on a broom," he answered truthfully. They beckoned for him to follow them and he did so.

Hitsugaya stood next to Harry and Ron as the twins who were acting as instructors. "Okay now put your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'" they said in unison. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow before putting his hand over the broom. Before he even said 'up' it was in his hand. They whistled loudly before showing him how to grip the broom.

He was about to take off when he shook his head. "Give me your broom George."

George looked at him through a mask of confusion. "Why?" Hitsugaya held out a hand and George sighed. "How did you know?"

"Intuition," he answered like always.

"No wonder your sort-of-Head-boy at your school. You don't miss anything." Fred complained.

"Except for giant floating skulls with snakes for tongues," Harry joked. Everyone laughed and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. George swapped his broom with Hitsugaya's jinxed broom and he pushed off. As much as Hitsugaya liked the feeling of wind in his face; it was nothing on his bankai. He sighed and did a loop before landing back down.

"You know you might have it in you to be a Chaser," Fred murmured.

"But just make sure you get into Gryffindor," George warned.

Hitsugaya cocked his head. "We'll see. That wasn't as enjoyable as I thought it would be," Harry looked a bit offended at this so he added, "No offense. It was too slow," Harry looked down at his broom before giving it to Hitsugaya.

"Here. Just don't break it. I'll need it for Quidditch this year." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before taking off. It was fast, but it still didn't sit right with him.

He sighed sadly and landed back down. "That was better," He said quietly.

They played a little game and Harry, Ron, Fred and George exclaimed as one at the end, "Chaser." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. This is what being dead did to you. You stuck out too much.

It was especially annoying for him who didn't really like attention. Acknowledgement, sure. Attention, no.

_**Picky aren't we master? They're, after all, very similar.**_

_So are you saying that Draco Malfoy merely wished to be acknowledged? _

_**If he wanted everyone to acknowledge that he has an abnormally long nose which he uses to look down at people then yes. **_

Hitsugaya chuckled making the others stare at him. "Did _the _Hitsugaya just _chuckle_?" the twins said in sync. Hitsugaya's good mood was gone in a flash. Giving the broom back to George(now jinx free), he walked inside and sat down, picking up the Potions book for forth year. He'd found this very interesting, potions that made one tell the truth and gave one extraordinary good luck. He smiled evilly thinking about he could use the truth potion on Matsumoto to find all her sake bottles and the good luck to convince her to do all the paper work. Though apparently she was doing it. He nodded. Matsumoto could get her work done.

* * *

**Hmmm... I probably will end up dating on the thirteenth of Feb at the way I am posting. Please review!**


	8. Meeting of an old friend

**Waah! So sorry it took so long! I feel so hopeless *sniff*. Well, I do hope you enjoy it, finally at Hogwarts! Please review but most of all enjoy! No flames please!**

**Do you seriously think I own Harrykins and Shiro-chan? No. **

**Chapter 8**

**Meeting of an old friend**

The next day they all piled in a vehicle known as a 'car'. Hitsugaya wouldn't know. They used their feet in Soul Society. Nevertheless, he'd seen them when doing missions. Now it was his first time in one. He had Ryū curled around his arm sleeping. It was cramped; he sat in the second car with Fred and George. They two talked excitedly about their products in a very professional way. Hitsugaya was impressed. They were going to big in a few years he could tell. He made it to the station and looked at his ticket. "9 and ¾?" he said quizzically.

The twins chuckled and pushing their trolleys made their way over to a wall. Hitsugaya stared at the wall which was coated in 'magic' particles. He walked up to it and placed a had on it, his eyes widening only slightly as his hand slipped through. He walked through the wall with his trolley and came face to face with a pudgy boy. The boy gasped and stumbled back tripping. Hitsugaya thinking fast, grabbed the boys hand and yanked him bank up to his feet before he fell. The boy caught his balance and stood up straight. _**He's got high reitsu for a human, **_Hyourinmaru noted.

"Thank you… who're you?" The boy realised he'd never met Hitsugaya in his life before.

Fred and George on his side leaned in. "Neville, are you saying you don't know who _he _is?" Fred whispered.

"You don't know _The _legendary _Hitsugaya_?" George said in mock awe.

Neville looked confused. "No sorry. Are you famous?" he asked the shinigami.

_Not here._ "No, they're just playing with you. Shut it you two." The twins snapped their hands to their heads military style and added a "yes sir" for good measure.

Hitsugaya bowed. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. This is my first year at Hogwarts. Please treat me kindly." Neville looked a bit taken aback but bowed back awkwardly anyway.

The train whistled. "I wish I was coming to Hogwarts with you guys," Bill yelled over the whistle.

"Why?" The Weasleys plus Harry demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." The train went round the corner and it was time to find a compartment. They all tried to fit into one compartment with another two students called Luna Lovegood and Lee Jordan but it was too much of a squeeze.

Hitsugaya stood. "I'm finding another compartment." He announced and trudged off before anyone tried to argue. _This would be a good excuse to find high spirit pressure, _Hitsugaya mused mentally.

_**Yes master. But you have to find a place to sit as well, **_Hyourinmaru reminded him. Hitsugaya wandered down and sighed when he saw every compartment was full.

_Is it always like this? _

_**How would I know? **_

Hitsugaya finally found one empty-ish compartment and opened the sliding door and flopped inside.

Draco stared at him. "Decided the Weasleys aren't good enough for you?" Draco sneered.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "That or there wasn't enough room."

Draco blinked. "Why are you in here? This is a Slytherin department. Shouldn't you be hanging out with your fellow _Gryffindorks_?" he sneered once again. The girl next to him snickered and two big boys cracked their knuckles threateningly.

Hitsugaya just raised an eyebrow. "I am not in any house yet. I could end up in Slytherin now couldn't I?" he said, messing with their heads. _I_

_ doubt that will happen though. _

_**As do I. Apparently to everyone we've met, all Slytherins act this way. **_

_Figures. People of the same kind flock together, _Hitsugaya answered his zanpakuto with a mental roll of his eyes.

"Right. You've done yourself a nice decision choosing this compartment over the others. Get into Slytherin. It's the best house," Draco told the shinigami.

Hitsugaya cocked his head to the side, acknowledging his comment. "I will consider it."

Draco, looking pleased, began to talk to Hitsugaya. "Oh so you might not know, I'll tell you now. The Triwizard tournament is being held this year except it's not a Tri but a Quad-Wizard tournament. Apparently some Asian school called 'Shinou Academy' is joining."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Shinou Academy? That's my old school," he said slowly. Draco looked at him. "Do you have any _mudbloods_ at your school?" he sneered. Hitsugaya stared at him. "Come again?"

Draco sighed in annoyance. "_Muggle-borns_ like the Granger girl. Their blood is mud compared to us purebloods, the royals of wizards,"

Draco explained slowly, as if he was dimwitted. He probably seemed like it. "Oh. Well in our school, your lucky to have parents, let alone know who they are. It's all hands on training. Independent," Hitsugaya explained with half truths.

_**Actually that's pretty 'spot on'. Only the royals know their parents and those born in Soul Society; exception of the Captain of the fifth division, **_Hyourinmaru mused.

_That's Ichigo for you, _was the young captain's was looking at him thoughtfully.

"How old are you?" the girl attached to Draco's arm asked.

Hitsugaya put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

Hitsugaya hopped off the train and into the lashing rain, walking slowly over to the large man calling for first years. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Any more firs' years? Mind yer step. Firs' years follow me!"

Hitsugaya walked over, enjoying the coolness of the weather, not to bothered about being wet. He climbed in a boat with a small boy who excitedly introduced himself as Dennis. Hitsugaya could feel everyone staring at him, or his hair, most likely. As the boats sailed off through the thrashing waters, The Dennis boy was standing up so he could 'get a better view of the school'. As they rounded the corner Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows. The school looked like a giant western castle that stood out even through all the storm.

"Wow…" Dennis whispered and Hitsugaya watched as he leaned dangerously over the edge. He saw the boat rock and Dennis lose his balance and acted without thinking. He grabbed Dennis and flung him backwards. The force sent him over the edge instead. Under water Hitsugaya sighed and swam to the top with little difficulty, despite the stupid wizard robes. He flipped himself over, ignoring the offered hands.

"Thanks Hitsugaya," Dennis said with gratitude. Hitsugaya shrugged and shook his head, sending splatters at the other boys. Hagrid came over and offered him his oversized fur coat but Hitsugaya shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Hagrid-san. I don't mind the wet," Hitsugaya refused politely. Hagrid looked a little doubtful but didn't pursue to Hitsugaya's relief. When they finally made it to the building the doors swung open to show a tall witch with square trimmed glasses and a pointy hat, shooing away what appeared to be a ghost with a small orange bow holding an armful of water balloons. Poltergeist then.

"Peeves go away this instant!" The woman said crossly. The poltergeist was about to answer when Hitsugaya flared his reitsu. Peeves looked at the shinigami in fear before racing off. The witch frowned at why the ghost had left so quickly but quickly turned to face the first years, some who were looking a bit dazed.

_**First time they've seen a ghost. **_

_First time they _know _they've seen a ghost._

_**Oh I forgot about you. **_Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and followed the witch who he found out was called 'Professor McGonagall' through some tall doors into a hallway full of students. Hitsugaya felt sparks of reitsu from the ghosts around the table as well as a few students. Hitsugaya looked at the ghosts who nodded to him. _Seems like they are keeping their part of the deal with Soul Society. No word of Shinigami ever existing, _Hitsugaya thought. He felt Hyourinmaru agree. He walked up with the other students and stood in a file line calmly. Many high reitsu were in this school though they seemed to be mostly orientated at the Red and Gold table. Hitsugaya hardly bothered glancing at the hat as it began to sing. "Ackerley, Stewart!" Hitsugaya watched as the boy put the hat cautiously on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled.

Hitsugaya watched coolly as the rest of the 'A's, 'B's, 'C's, 'D's, 'E's, 'F's, and 'G's were called. Hitsugaya looked up at the man sitting in the middle of the large teacher's table. Something was oddly familiar about those twinkling eyes. "Hitsugaya, Toshiro!" McGonagall called.

Hitsugaya watched as the man froze and looked at Hitsugaya with wide eyes. Hitsugaya ignored the hat stool and walked directly up to the man.

"I have a form I need completed before I enter the school." The old man just stared at him, opening and closing his mouth.

"What's going on?" McGonagall called.

The man next to the head frowned. "I don't know. You, Hitsugaya, let me look at those forms." He made a grab for the forms when a hand was held in the air. "Toshiro?" The elderly man asked in confusion. Hitsugaya looked into those familiar eyes and it clicked in his mind as the memory flashed past.

_Hitsugaya checked the hollow detecting phone before heading off in the direction it pointed in. There he saw a young boy, holding a snow flake towards his bright twinkling eyes. Hitsugaya shook his head as a large bellow_ _echoed through the place. He watched as the boy jumped and glanced back at a nearby woman who was continuing what she was doing because of her low spiritual pressure. He watched as the boy froze as the bellow rang again. _

_Hitsugaya watched as the boy's twinkling blue eyes caught sight of the hollow. It was a normal hollow; it wouldn't be much effort so Hitsugaya watched as the hollow made its way to the boy. It raised its clawed hand and swung it at the boy. The boy closed his eyes in fright and waited for the blow to hit. Hitsugaya shunpo-ed quickly between the two and raised his Hyourinmaru. _

_He sent a wave of his cold reitsu up the hollow's arm; incasing it with ice. Hitsugaya drew the Hyourinmaru back and sliced the hollow through the mask with one easy swipe. Hitsugaya turned and faced him with a cold expression on his face. "You can see me can't you?" he murmured. _

_The boy, around nine, nodded his head woodenly. "What was that?" the boy whispered. _

_He looked over where the hollow once stood. "A hollow," Hitsugaya said simply. He sheathed his Hyourinmaru. "You have high spiritual energy. I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, or here in Britian, Toshiro Hitsugaya." The boy looked at him in confusion and Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows. "Your name?" _

_The boy blinked. "Oh sorry; Albus Dumbledore. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and watched as Hitsugaya bowed. _

"_Pleasure to meet you Albus," he said quietly. "I must go now that my duty is over." Albus grabbed on to the sleeve of his clothing. "Wait! Will I ever see you again? I will have to repay you with a favour for saving me!" Albus said breathlessly. _

_Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "You will one day but hopefully not till you are old and grey. And I'll hold you to that favour," he said with a small smile and shunpo-ed off to the Senkaimon._

"Your favour would be much appreciated now Albus," Hitsugaya said in monotone.

Dumbledore blinked and nodded. "Right Toshiro. Let's have a look at these papers."

He ran through them quickly and Dumbledore could see the stares boring into the mysterious boy's back. Dumbledore nodded and signed them. "Have fun being a first year for a term," Dumbledore said smiling. "You can explain later."

Hitsugaya sighed and nodded and walked back to the hat stool. He put the hat on his head and it easily slipped over his eyes. Dumbledore almost jumped to his feet when the boy slumped and then fell of the stool, the hat still clinging to his head as he kneeled.

Gasps and murmurings ran through the students. Dumbledore felt the temperature drop and watched as ice formed around the boy. Everyone hugged themselves, their teeth chattering. And then Dumbledore watched in awe as snowflakes began to fall in the Hall. Thousands fell, all unique. The students began to yell and point at the snowflakes while most watched the scene where the hat was.

Dumbledore was suddenly forced to the ground under overwhelming pressure; it seemed to be pushing down at his soul itself. A few other students also fell to their knees, as if kneeling to a king. And then the pressure stopped as the boy stirred. The brim of the hat ripped open to yell. Everyone held their breath.

**Cliffhanger! You guys going to guess what house Shiro goes in? (Not very hard but still) I'll try to get the next chapter up by the 31st but it might be a bit of a struggle. I have real life too you know! *cough* well anyway I'm going to go do more homework... I guess that is what you get for only going to school four times this year *sweat drops* well, review if you like it, if you don't like it, have pity and don't tell me as I am really feeling miserable enough anyways...**


	9. Mr Invisible Man Moody

**Sorry for the long time before updates! And I left you on cliffhanger too! My excuse is that I have been terribly sick and bedridden for the past couple of months - I haven't even gone to school! I do hope this goes up to standards but if it doesn't, I'm sorry! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**No Flames!  
I no own Harrykins or Shiro-chan!**

**Chapter 9**

**Mr Invisible Man Moody**

Hitsugaya slipped the hat on him and felt himself being dragged into his inner world. There he saw a Spanish man, wearing tattered black clothes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya hissed holding up Hyourinmaru which had appeared in his hands.

The man shivered. "A bit chilly in here isn't it? Now to answer your questions; I am the Sorting hat, name's Jaez. As for what I'm doing here, to sort you into a house of course."

Hitsugaya glared at him. "Why are you in my mind Jaez? Must I battle with you for you to choose a worthy house?"

The man shook his head back and forth quickly. "No, no. I'll look at your memories and choose which house best suits you," Jaez explained merrily.

Hitsugaya paused. "Will the information go anywhere?"

The hat shook his head. "Oh no. I'll keep it all to myself."

Hitsugaya examined him closely before nodding. Jaez clapped his hands together. "Goody. Okay let's have a look." He walked through the memories in interest. "Oh so your dead? A shinigami? A _captain _Shinigami! I'd say you're a bit too young but as I can see, that's not the case. You're almost as old as me!" the hat chuckled. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow but let him continue searching. Jaez frowned. "Well with all that you've shown me I think Ravenclaw would be a good place to put you." He walked towards a door that magically appeared but a hand gripped his tattered shoulder.

**"Wait. There is more." **

Jaez looked up in surprise. "Oh Hyourinmaru! Pleasure to meet you." He bowed.

The blue haired man's expression did not change. **"Follow." **

Hitsugaya looked at Hyourinmaru. "Hyourinmaru are you sure this is wise?" he asked worriedly.

The dragon in man form looked at him firmly. **"It is for the best." **

Jaez walked after the man and Hitsugaya followed the flashes of memories flying past at a breath-taking speed. After viewing the few memories Hitsugaya had tried to keep hidden, the hat nodded his head. "That was indeed important. I have decided on your house based on your memories and your mission. I'll leave now. Sorry to intrude," Jaez said apologetically.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "As long as you tell not a soul or no-soul, you are forgiven," he said clearly. The Spanish man smiled at him before stepping through the door. Hitsugaya felt a pulling sensation and felt himself back in his body.

* * *

Harry who had before been waiting impatiently for food now was waiting excitedly to see what house the white haired boy would be joining. He watched as Neville got to his feet after being forced to the ground, along with Fred and George. Hitsugaya stirred and everyone went quiet. Then the rim of the hat ripped open and it yelled in a loud voice which echoed over the hall.

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

Gryffindor cheered loudly, almost as loud as they had when Harry had joined. Hitsugaya took the hat off and after nodding to Dumbledore, walked down to sit between the twins. "Take your time much!" Fred, or George, Harry couldn't tell, exclaimed loudly.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "How long?" he asked quietly. Everyone at the table was listening to his conversation.

"10 minutes at least," Lee murmured.

Hitsugaya shrugged and shook his hair, spraying water at people. "Hn," was all he said. Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at Hitsugaya, his robes instantly drying. "Thanks Granger," Hitsugaya said coolly. Hermione just stuck her wand away and watched the rest of the sorting.

"I'm sorry about that Hitsugaya. It was my fault for leaning over the edge of the boat too far. If I hadn't you wouldn't have pulled me in and fallen in yourself," Dennis, Colin's little brother, squeaked.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No apology needed," he said coldly, but with a soft tone.

Dennis nodded and everyone looked up as Dumbledore rose to his feet. "I have only have a small thing to say before we begin," he announced. Looking over at the Gryffindor table he smiled. "Toshiro from the Shinou Academy, I welcome you earnestly. It's a pleasure to meet you once again." Ignoring the stares he was getting Hitsugaya nodded his head in acknowledgement. "And for the rest of you, two words. _Tuck in_."

Food magically appeared on the table as always and Harry watched Hitsugaya's expression with curiosity. Instead of being surprised he was instead looking at the food in distaste. Harry was confused until he realised there was no food he'd seen Hitsugaya eat on the table. Hitsugaya sighed and grabbing his plate walked over to the Slytherin table.

"What's he doing?" Hermione whispered. Hitsugaya walked over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the jeers they sent at him, and sat next to Malfoy.

"He's talking to that git!?" Ron exclaimed loudly, making many people turn to face him. Harry watched as Malfoy had a scowl on his face until it seemed to lessen and finally turned into a smile. Harry looked at him disbelievingly. Hitsugaya nodded and pointed to the food. Malfoy nodded and piled the food on his plate and waved as Hitsugaya walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing, talking to that git?" the Weasley twins asked in dismay.

Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow. "Well I was sitting with him on the train when I couldn't fit in your guys apartment so we spent a while talking. Get past his…parentage problems...and other things… and he's okay. They also only have rice on the Slytherin table for some reason," Hitsugaya finished with a frown.

Nearly Headless Nick floated up to Hitsugaya and bowed. "Honoured to meet you in person Master Hitsugaya," the ghost said.

Hitsugaya's frown deepened. "It's nice to see you ghost." Harry didn't know why but he felt as though Hitsugaya had a threatening tone in his voice. Nick nodded quickly for no apparent reason and floated over to talk with him, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Harry looked up as the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood. "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention as I give out the notices," Dumbledore said loudly. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yos, Fanged Frizbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed at Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." Harry could see Dumbledore struggling not to smile.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is a forbidden area ("Never would have guessed," Hitsugaya muttered dryly) to all students and Hogsmeade for students under third year." Dumbledore took a deep breath and sighed. "It's also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house will not be taking place this year." Outraged bursts came from all around the Hall. The Gryffindor Quidditch players were too stunned to speak. "This is due to an event that will begin in October and continue through out the school year. I'm pleased to inform you that this year we will be hosting at Hogwarts the-" Thunder sounded.

* * *

Hitsugaya flipped his head round to the door as he felt a familiar spirit pressure. "Invisible man," he whispered and Fred and George looked at him curiously.

A man with a wooden leg and glass eye which rolled around manically clomped past. "Moody," the twins whispered in awe.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. He was sure this man was the Invisible man. He was also sure he was wearing some sort of disguise. Hitsugaya decided he'd keep an eye on him. He watched as Dumbledore muttered a few words to Moody and sat down. "May I present the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

Hitsugaya clapped his hands together, along with Hagrid and Dumbledore, but no one else did. _Obviously I'm not the only one edgy about this man, _Hitsugaya mused.

_**It appears not.**_

Hitsugaya watched as he took out a flask from his cloak and gulp its contents down. Hitsugaya watched through his 'inner eye' as the disguise around him seemed to intensify.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, this year we will be hosting at Hogwarts the Quadwizard Tournament, or as it was formally known, the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're JOKING!" Fred yelled. Almost everyone laughed and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"I am _not _joking Mr Weasley," Dumbledore replied with a chuckle. He glanced quickly at Hitsugaya who just gazed at him unblinkingly with his usual cool demeanour.

"Where was I? Ah yes the Quadwizard Tournament. Forgive me for the short explanation people who already know of it; allow your attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was established some seven hundred years ago by the three largest European wizardry schools- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The school took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

The Heads of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Shinou Academy, the Asian school which has asked to join this competition, will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the four champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Quadwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.

Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Quadwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age-that is to say, seventeen years or older-will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

The delegations from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Shinou will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore finished.

Hitsugaya looked bemusedly at the twins as they groaned. "Great age restriction," George muttered.

"None of this has stopped us before," Fred said optimistically. "Let's find out who this judge is and trick him or her with a spell or something."

George nodded in agreement.

"Or it," Hitsugaya added absentmindedly. "He never said it was a person did he?" Hitsugaya explained as they stared at him with blank faces. Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey if this works Hitsugaya would you like to have some too so you can enter for your own school?" they asked the shinigami.

He gave them a rare smile. "I won't need it." And with that he walked off after Harry, Ron and Hermione.


	10. Don't shorten the name

**Chapter 10**

**Don't shorten my name**

"Balderdash." George muttered to the fat lady and Hitsugaya watched as the portrait swung open. He walked over to the stairs where Harry and Ron were heading. Following them up the stairs he glanced at the names on the doors for his, only to find it wasn't there. Carrying on past the curious Harry and Ron, he made his way upstairs to the very top where he saw a door with one name on it.

_Hitsugaya, Toshiro_ was written on it. Hitsugaya put his hand on the door it opened effortlessly. Hitsugaya walked in and sighed when he felt the temperature. Unlike the rest of the Gryffindor tower, this room had a cool temperature. He walked over to the bed where he saw a red bird. "Hmm what's this?" Hitsugaya murmured and glanced at the letter it had in it's beak. He removed it from its beak and sat on the bed, Ryū coiling around his wrist.

_Toshiro,_

_If it is not too much trouble, would you please come to my office tomorrow evening at 8.00. The password to get past the gargoyle is 'Cockroach Clusters'. _

_Albus_

_P.S I hope you like your room. In your papers your headmaster Yamamoto specifically asked for this arrangement. Please enjoy your time at Hogwarts. Good luck to your first lesson tomorrow._

Hitsugaya sighed and changed into his sleeping clothes before holding out his wand. "Bankatsu." He murmured and watched as the wand split from his sword. Placing his wand at his bedside, he rested Hyourinmaru on the bed beside him and, with Ryū curling around herself on his pillow, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed and rolled over as the sun hit his window, waking him up from his shallow slumber. He grabbed Hyourinmaru and his wand and, quickly speaking the incarnation, merged them once more. Hitsugaya got changed into his wizard robes which he still found were a bit heavy for clothes, even if they did not hinder him.

Hitsugaya glanced down at his hand when he saw Ryū slither around it, her icy temperature calming him slightly. "Let's head down to the Hall eh Ryūnomeiyo?" Hitsugaya asked the miniature Hyourinmaru. The she-dragon just let out a jet of icy flame and tightened her grip on his arm. Hitsugaya smiled slightly before making his way silently down the stairs.

In the great Hall, Hitsugaya found that there was thankfully hardly anyone here besides a few teachers such as McGonagall and Snape. The two walked over to Hitsugaya with curious looks on their faces. "Young man," McGonagall started and Hitsugaya winced mentally, better than boy, "It may seem a question that you'll be repeatedly asked but how do you expect to do one years worth of class in one term?" McGonagall asked in obvious dismay.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Would you please show me a spell and say the incarnation aloud so I can here it?" Hitsugaya asked in a slightly bored tone. McGonagall blinked but pulled out a match. _"Acus verto." _

Hitsugaya watched as the match became a needle. McGonagall changed it back and looked at him with a mixed expression on her face. _"Acus Verto." _Hitsugaya said a bit lazily and once again a needle appeared.

McGonagall looked impressed. Snape did not. "When did you get your wand?" Snape asked.

"Three days before the Quidditch World Cup match began." Hitsugaya answered immediately. He could tell Snape was about to question him.

"What would I get if I added powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked quickly.

"A powerful sleeping potion, also known as the Draught of Living Death." Hitsugaya answered almost instantly. He'd spent the most time on potions after all, it was interesting.

Snape raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Where might I look for a bezoar?" He asked the shinigami who was actually enjoying the expressions he was getting from the two.

_**You like to outsmart children master,**_Hyourinmaru reminded him.

_Oh shut it. I haven't done this for a while. It's usually me having to ask all the questions. _

Hyourinmaru chuckled.

"You'll find a bezoar is a stone located in the stomach of a goat and it can cure almost all poisons." Hitsugaya answered perfectly, trying not to smile at the stare he was receiving from McGonagall.

Snape pursed his lips. "What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" He asked.

Hitsugaya couldn't help himself to a small smirk. "Trick question. The plant also goes under the name 'aconite'." Hitsugaya murmured. Snape looked at him speculatively.

Hitsugaya sat down at the table. "Snape-sensei, my favourite out of all the lessons I read about were Potions. No offence McGonagall-sensei but that's just how it is." Hitsugaya said indifferently. Snape looked at him curiously.

"I have another question." He stated.

Hitsugaya raised his head. "Yes?"

"How do you know the Headmaster?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "Albus? That's known of your concern really." Hitsugaya stated and walked over to the Slytherin table to grab some rice (he really needed to see someone about that).

Because of his years of being captain of the tenth division he needed a well trained mind to know all of his division's names, abilities, rank etc. This book stuff was easy enough. Ryū who was still curled around his arm, helped herself to some of his rice as he sat back down at the Gryffindor table.

He felt the twins spirit pressure coming up from behind him and sighed. "Ohayou Fred and George." He said loud enough to here him.

"Hey Hitsu." Fred said. Hitsugaya paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, the temperature dropping quickly.

_"What did you just call me?" _He said in a murderous tone.

Fred shrank back. "Well your name is too long!" He said in defiance. Ryūnomeiyo blew a jet of icy blue flame at him and he jumped back.

"Fine call me Toshiro. _Never ever _shorten my name _again_." He said in his murderous tone. The temperature returned back to normal. The twins sat and began to tell him about their plans for the shop. They'd go out to Hogsmeade to look at the stock and reflect on that.

At first they were sad because he couldn't come until he showed them his Hogsmeade form he'd found amongst the papers he'd brought. At this time the hall was now full of sleepy students and timetables were being handed down the table. "Here Toshiro. Your first term timetable." George said passing it to him wincing. "Sorry for you. Double potions first, then History of Magic and then ooh you've got Mad-eye!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Good I was hoping I had potions."

"That's sarcasm right?"

"Nope."

The twins shook their heads. "That will change quickly enough."

"Yeah Snape's real bad with favouritism."

Hitsugaya frowned and shook his head. "No Snape-sensei was perfectly normal to me this morning." They shook their heads once again before heading off to get ready for their classes.

* * *

Snape went through the register pausing at Hitsugaya's name. "Hitsugaya, what is the true name of a potion that brings 'good luck'?"

All the other students looked confused while Hitsugaya just answered _"Felix Felicis."_ Snape nodded and continued down the roll.

"Why'd he ask you that?" Dennis beside him whispered.

"Testing me." Hitsugaya said indifferently and watched as Snape put the instructions to make a potion on the board.

Hitsugaya raised his hand. "Yes Mr Hitsugaya? Is something wrong?" Snape asked quietly.

"You're missing out on instruction five sensei." Hitsugaya told him. Snape looked at him and then at the board. He picked up Hitsugaya's closed potion book and began flicking through.

He paused. "It appears I did. My mistake. Continue." He fixed the board and everyone began to make their potions.

* * *

At the end of the double lesson Snape came round to each cauldron with a file. "Now Hitsugaya please put your potion in the file." Hitsugaya nodded and with a flick off his wand placed the liquid inside. "Dismissed." Snape said and everyone left for lunch.

Hitsugaya stayed behind and bowed. "Thank you for the lessons Snape-sensei."

Snape looked at him closely. "Can I try a spell on you?" Snape asked out of nowhere.

Hitsugaya blinked. "What spell?" He asked shrewdly.

"A spell that allows me to see your memories." Snape answered.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Sorry but when I said it was none of your concern, that's what it is. I'm sure my Headmaster would not be pleased about you going through my mind." Hitsugaya said carefully, trying not to cause offence. He knew where Snape was coming from so he couldn't get angry with him.

Snape nodded respecting his decision and gestured for him to walk with him to lunch. On the way Snape questioned him about potions and other things. Somewhere through talking his familiar decided to pop her head out of his collar and look at the potions master.

Finally Hitsugaya felt Snape had a question on his mind he really wanted to ask and sighed. "What's the question?"

"It's two. How old are you and why is your hair white?" Snape asked as professionally like as possible.

Hitsugaya allowed a smile to flash across his face. "It's naturally this colour and it's none of your concern." He answered a bit slyly.

_Ooh look he's frustrated. _

_**I don't understand you. At Soul Society you're a strict old man and here you're a sly old dog. You remind me of Gin.**_

_Please, I'm nothing like Gin. He did strategies and smiled a lot. I'm doing neither. _

Making his way over to the Gryffindor table he picked up his plate and headed over to the Slytherins again. Draco waved. "So tell me in Shinou do you guys like, have wizard duels?" Draco asked.

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows. "Sort of I guess. We have a whole house devoted to healing." Playing along with his strange friend.

Draco looked thoughtful. "How many houses do you have?" He asked.

Hitsugaya frowned. "We call them divisions and theirs thirteen of them. Our Academy is the only one in Japan." He explained in answer their look of shock.

_Well that's about as close as I can get really isn't it? _Hitsugaya mused.

_**Yes Master but remember everything you make up you'll have to tell the reinforcements later. **_Hyourinmaru reminded him.

He sighed and reached for the plate. His miniature Hyourinmaru beat him to it and she began eating the rice. The Slytherins looked a bit taken aback at seeing this until he explained. "She's a familiar. Her name's Ryūnomeiyo." He explained before nodding his thanks and leaving.

He sat down and sighed. _I'm sort of getting sick of having plain rice but I'm not touching their food. Especially _that. He told Hyourinmaru pointing distastefully at the treacle tart Ron was helping himself to. Hyourinmaru nodded at this.

The twins were suddenly behind him. "So did you die in potions?" Fred asked.

Hitsugaya shook his head. _Yes I _died _in potions. I actually died a long time ago. _

_**I believe he was talking metaphorically. **_

_Yes I did not realise that, _Hitsugaya thought back to his zanpakuto sarcastically.

"Potions was interesting." Hitsugaya said. Across the table Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Poph'in 'ph 'ntorephtingh?" he said through a mouthful of food. Hitsugaya glared at him until he swallowed. "You can't be serious Hitsuyaga, Potions just _can't _be interesting." Ron said in denial.

Histugaya just shook his head. "Please, do me a favour and call me Toshiro. It's one thing for you to say it wrong once but over and over again, I can tell you're not the best with other cultures." Hitsugaya said exasperatedly.

Ron nodded. "Okay Shiro." Hitsugaya's face darkened and the twins gulped. Ice began forming on the plates around him and Ryū hissed loudly.

_"Never call me Shiro." _His voice said over the dead silence of the Hall.

_**Master, you've gained an audience, **_Hyourinmaru warned him.

_Too bad. I'm not hungry anyway let's go to History now. _Hitsugaya stood and walked out the door silently. As he left he could here one thing.

_"Blimey _that was scary!" Ron whispered loudly. Hitsugaya walked around the corner and bumped into none other then the Moody.

He bowed. "Invisible man. Nice to meet you again after you trying to steal my wand at the world cup and getting stunned a little after that." He said processing his expression. It grew wide with surprise, filled with fear and then was filled with hatred before smoothing out again.

"Don't know what you're talking about but here." He handed Hitsugaya a note. "This will get you out of your class on Thursday so you can come into mine. I don't do repeats and I'm sure you don't want to miss anything."

Hitsugaya nodded his head in thanks. "See you Moody-sensei. I like your disguise by the way; it makes people take you seriously." He said and walked towards History.

* * *

**Poor, poor Toshiro. Maybe he is taking his 'vacation' a little too laxly?**

**Please review! **


	11. Herbology

**Terribly sorry for the wait. I hope its up to scratch.**

**Chapter 11**

**Herbology**

Hitsugaya sighed. The ghost, Mr Binns, had started to stutter as soon as he walked into the room. Now news that the droning old ghost was afraid of Hitsugaya was spreading through the corridors of the school at a pace faster then Yoruichi's shunpo.

The white haired captain sat down at the back desk of the DADA class and waited for the others to file in. Moody stomped in no sooner than when everyone had sat down and began scribbling on the chalk board. "Now I'll say this once and I'll say it once only; I never repeat myself. If you miss something, too bad for you. I do _not _take remedial classes so unless you're paying attention you will fail this class. Please put that camera away Mr Creevey," Moody growled, his blue eye swivelling to face Dennis who was trying to take a photo with his brother's new camera.

"Now what is the purpose of this class? Defence. Defence against what? The Dark Arts of course. However, to defend against the Dark Arts you have to recognise them. Though they aren't Dark Arts, jinxes are one of the things you need to learn to deflect and fire yourself. HITSUGAYA!"

Everyone jumped except the named who stared at him with a cold expression. "Name a jinx," Moody ordered.

"Jelly-legs jinx," Hitsugaya offered.

Moody nodded. "Perfect. Come up here to help me demonstrate." Hitsugaya stood gracefully and walked over. "Now do you know any defensive spells?" The young soul reaper shook his head. A grin appeared on Moody's distorted face. "Then you'd better hold onto something," the gnarled Professor advised.

Hitsugaya watched warily as he brought up his wand. _"Locomotor Wibbly!" _As the light hit Hitsugaya he felt his gigai's legs go slack. However he held himself up with spiritual power so he wouldn't loose his pride. Moody frowned. "Your legs look like they've been hit but why can you still stand?" he asked quizzically.

Hitsugaya just had his eyes closed and concentrated on holding the gigai up. It was hard since you need to use your legs for that. He wobbled slightly and pointed his wand at Moody. "Reverse it," he ordered.

Moody shook his head and grinned. "Nope. Hitsugaya that's your homework. Find out how to reverse the spell." The victim of the spell glared at him frostily and walked(wobbled) back to his seat as dignifiedly as possible. The other students in the class shivered as the temperature dropped a few degrees.

_**Well this is interesting. Perhaps the twins will know how to undo the jinx, **_Hyourinmaru murmured.

_You're kidding right? They probably do but they'd just laugh at me and walk off. Or make it worse, _Hitsugaya thought back starkly as he shook his head. Moody explained and demonstrated more curses and jinxes (not on the other students to Hitsugaya's relief) before dismissing the class.

Hitsugaya wobbled out and to the great Hall which was thankfully not too far away. He felt two familiar spirit pressures and groaned as they walked up to him. "What's this? _The _Toshiro has been jinxed?" Fred said in mock horror.

"Let me help you by reversing it!" George said and pointed his wand at Hitsugaya. He blinked as it went flying out of his hand.

"Neither of you will help me. You'd just make me look ridiculous," Hitsugaya stated bitterly. The twins slapped him on the back and he stumbled before regaining his balance by grabbing onto the Gryffindor table.

"How are you standing?" Ron asked as he walked in with Harry and Hermione.

Hitsugaya smiled grimly. "Willpower. That and the training from my own school," he answered icily.

Hermione pulled out her wand and undid the curse. "Who did that to you?" Harry asked curiously. Hitsugaya glared at the food on the table. No normal food. Again.

"Moody," He said sourly.

Hermione blinked. "What for?"

Hitsugaya looked at her incredulously. _I thought she was the smart one? _

_**Well you are 124 and a captain. You look at smart differently than these children. **_

"To demonstrate its use and explain why we need to learn how to deflect spells." He looked up at the table to see Moody missing.

The twins chuckled in unison. "Toshiro why not just jump out of the way?"

"Because he told me not to." They chuckled again.

"Well lucky thing Hermione is our friend right?" Harry said and Hermione blushed.  
"I wonder when we have Moody…" Ron muttered and pulled out his time table. He groaned. "Aww we don't have him 'til Thursday!"

* * *

Hitsugaya walked up to the gargoyle. "Cockroach clusters." He murmured and watched with slight interest as the gargoyle sprang to life and stairs began to climb. The magic was starting to get old. Hitsugaya wandered up to the door and knocked thrice before opening it.

Closing it behind him he walked up to Dumbledore who bowed. "Pleasure to meet you once again Toshiro. Please sit."

He gestured to one of the seats but Toshiro ignored it. "What do you want Albus?" he asked the headmaster.

Albus looked at him with those twinkling blue eyes. "For you to explain about 105 years ago and still looking perfectly as young then as you are now." He explained.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I do not like to lie but I cannot tell you the whole truth either. So to answer your question and the ones I know are coming are, 'I will not harm the students, I am unable to tell you why I am here and you might as well ask that question to one of the ghosts." Hitsugaya watched as recognition flash in his eyes.

"You didn't answer one of my future questions, how can everyone see you?" the wizened Headmaster asked. The white haired captain smiled and tugged at the gigai.

"Artificial body. Now I want to rest. You will not tell anyone of this meeting unless I give you my permission, is that clear Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded and bowed again, understanding the graveness of this conversation and its contents. "Thank you for your time Toshiro. Would you like anything in return?"

Hitsugaya glanced up at the portraits who were pretending to sleep. "I would like you to serve Japanese food along with the _things_ you eat."

* * *

The next day Hitsugaya groaned as he looked at the timetable. He had Herbology. "Herbology's fun! You'll be fine." Neville, the boy Hitsugaya had felt had high spiritual pressure told him.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "It's not I'm worried about myself, more the plants." He explained.

Neville shook his head. "It'll be fine."

Poor Neville was terribly wrong. All the plants that had legs ran away from him while the others that didn't have legs tried to stretch as far away as they could. Mrs Sprout, getting tired of this put a plant down next to him called a bubo-something.

She handed him some gloves which instantly snapped in half to her dismay. Hitsugaya asked dryly if they were dragonhide gloves and explained wryly that he was 'allergic' to anything that came off dead dragons. The temperature had dropped at least ten degrees when Mrs Sprout told him to stop playing around and get over his 'fear'.

He just snapped back with "I'd rather do it without gloves than touch those disgraceful things again."

"Fine!" Mrs Sprout had huffed in answer and shoved the plant in his hand. It had then frozen over. "20 points from Gryffindor!" the harassed looking herbology teacher had announced. The Gryffindors groaned. Hitsugaya annoyed had let his reitsu flare and all the other plants had withered and died to Mrs Sprouts horror. "50 points from Gryffindor!" she growled and the Gryffindors groaned louder. "Dismissed!"

Hitsugaya stormed out with icicles starting to form where he stood. Dennis looked after his friend in awe. He was one scary guy. He slammed open the great Hall and everyone inside jumped. "Toshiro! What happened?" Neville asked worriedly. Hitsugaya glared at him and he shrunk back.

"Herbology happened and I'm never going in there again. I'd rather take divination," he snapped in annoyance. Everyone was looking at him, they'd never seen him loose his cool demeanour. Hitsugaya took a calming breath and the icicles around him began to melt.

Sparks flew out the end of his wand as Hyourinmaru growled. He was as furious as Hitsugaya about the use of dragonhide gloves. "What exactly happened?" Harry asked nervously.

"She had _dragonhide _gloves." His face darkened and everyone involuntary took a step back. A first year a little bit away quickly stuffed something into his bag. Hitsugaya looked at his timetable and sighed. "Well at least I've got potions to look forward to next."

Harry gaped at him. "You _like _Potions?" he said in dismay.

Hitsugaya nodded his head slowly. "Yes I do. What do I have on Thursday when Moody-sensei wants me? Herbology? I'm sure Sprout-sensei won't mind." Mrs Sprout, who happened to be walking past at that moment grabbed the form out of his hand and read it quickly.

She shouted with glee. "Yes go! Go! And don't come back! Here I'll sign it to make sure no-one thinks it's forged!" She scribbled down her signature and walked off merrily humming.

Neville looked between the two. "What did you manage to do in _one _class?"

**Yeah, just a little bit of humour to say a 'sorry' for being away so long:)**


End file.
